A Heart as hard as Gold
by Sulphurya
Summary: Cid Highwind is a cruel, harsh man, who cares for nothing but his airship, his plane and his broken dream. Is it possible for a man to change? And even so, will Sephiroth be the end of them all? A CidShera fic for us fans! reposted!
1. Sure, count me in, numbskulls!

A heart as hard as gold

Prologue;

The first time he saw her, Cid didn't really bother to make up an opinion about Shera, but when they started working together; he quickly realised she was probably the smartest person he'd met! Sure, her fanatic perfectionism made her an insanely slow worker, but it was something the pilot decided he could forgive her. Sheras never-ending patience made her an ideal assistant to the short-tempered and foul-mouthed Cid Highwind. Her humble and stoic nature even had a calming influence on the pilot, and a fragile symbiosis grew between them. Unlike him, Shera took very much notice of her co-worker. How could she not?! His incredible blue eyes, his crooked grin; always with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips and how everything about him beamed with self-confidence. Shera was positive Cid was the most handsome man she'd ever met! Then came the day of the launch, the day when Cid was supposed to bring ShinRa no.26 into space, and when everything went horribly, horribly wrong...

1. "Sure, count me in, numbskulls!"

Shera still remembered when the door to the engine room opened and Cid gazed at her with a look that made her wish he really had let the rocket kill her.

"How could you...?" He'd said to her in a intense whisper, "you knew how much this meant to me, and yet you ruined everything."

Shera trembled under his ice stare and desperately held her hands out; "b-but, Captain! I told you to..."

Cid's eyes narrowed and he interrupted her apologies; "you put me in a situation where I had to chose between the only thing I've ever dreamed about or become a murderer! How DARE you do that to me?!" He took a step towards her and Shera's heart pounded with fear as she heard the words that she would never forget and would forever haunt her; "I will never forgive you."

Words uttered with such an intense cutting edge of hatred and terrible disappointment that killed her more painfully then any death she would have received in the engine room. Maybe it was the light, or maybe the fumes from the gasoline, but Shera saw the Captains eyes suspiciously blank as he jerked around to tramp out; blank with restrained tears for broken dreams.

After that, Shera existed in a futile attempt to make amends to a man that despised her with everything in him. And it probably would have stayed that way until her dying day if a blonde-haired man named Cloud and his friends hadn't one day entered Rocket Town.

Her heart trembled with fear as the ShinRa soldiers shot after the Tiny Bronco, causing a tail of smoke to follow the plane from the damage they caused. The ShinRa president gazed coolly after them, barely ducking as the plane flew over him and his soldiers, before turning his gaze to Shera. Unknowingly, she raised a hand to her heart as she saw the plane go down and forced herself not to scream with horror and meet the young man's ice stare.

"I take it you have no idea how Strife and his gang got to the Tiny Bronco, do you?" Rufus ShinRa's voice were as cold as his eyes and Shera stuck her chin stubbornly forward;

"It's no less of a mystery to me, Mr President. Perhaps you should ask your co-worker, Mr Palmer, who were indeed trying to steal the Bronco first?"

A few seconds passed before Rufus ShinRa turned on his heel and signaled for the soldiers to follow him, it was nothing more for him here. With any luck was Strife dead anyway. Shera watched the vehicles drive away before turning her eyes to the ocean; worrying sick if the Captain had been injured. She wasn't too sure how long she stood there, gazing numbly after where she'd seen the Tiny Bronco go down; praying to whatever divinity that took pity on her to keep Cid Highwind safe.

Time had passed since Cid decided to join the numbskulls in an futile attempt to fight against the ShinRa, and though he said nothing; he really wanted to hurt that company back for taking away his dream. Sitting in a chair placed in the corner of the inn at the Gold Saucer, Cid pulled forward a cigarette. It wasn't bad enough that the damn Shera had ruined everything, now this boy barely out of diapers were to take away his final chance of ever reaching space! A cruel smile appeared on the pilot's lips as he secretly vowed; oh, he would get his revenge.

The slamming of a door made Cid return to the present and he gazed with half-hearted interest over as Cloud, Tifa, Barret and that moogle called Cait Sith entered the hotel. It was truly an odd bunch he'd joined up with; a SOLDIER, two members of a terrorist group called AVALANCE, a flower-girl from the slums, a juvenile ninja that had stolen their materia and still insisted on comming with them, a huge cat-looking thing that could talk, a ghost of a man nobody knew anything about and this... Cid wasn't too sure what to make out of Cait Sith. The pilot sighed and lighted the cigarette despite Yuffies objections and leaned back in the chair, still very much annoyed at the fact that they were captured here until the rope-way was fixed. Something inside him told Cid that their troubles were far from over, yet he settled calmly with that feeling. Whatever it was, it was damn little he could do about it right now.

At that moment it was suggested that Cloud would sum up what had happened and the pilot nodded with sudden interest; "Yeah, I wasn't here from the beginning so I'm not quite sure what is going on."

With a heavy sigh, the spikey haired man agreed to try. And Cid tried too. He tried so hard! But everything was so far-fetched and damn boring... The pilot fought against his heavy eyelids, but it seemed like Mr Sandman had declared a personal war with him, and Clouds monotonous voice soon became distant... and replaced with dreams that involved fame, fortune and a rocket that actually made it into space!

That was the last calm evening they had, after that everything exploded. That Cait Sith proved to be a traitor, and stole the key they'd just won at the Gold Saucer, leaving them no option but to travel to the Temple of the Ancients with a bad feeling that something was going to happen that they couldn't prevent. The death of the turk seemed no less of a bad omen, only to be overcome by how that Sephiroth manipulated Cloud into attacking Aeris and steal the black materia before disappearing.

It wasn't until they'd been in Gongana for several hours that Cid noticed that Aeris had disappeared. Her kind eyes and gentle nature had even grown on the harsh pilot, so it was with a heavy heart that he agreed to wait for Cloud to wake up before going in search of her. And just as Cid were beginning on his second pack of cigarettes, the door to the tiny house opened and Cloud exited, followed by Tifa and Barret.

"We're heading north." The SOLDIER declared cryptically, but Cid merely nodded;

"the Tiny Bronco is ready. I parked her by the coast of this island."

He'd learned to trust the other man's intuitions, even if they strode against his own and left him a little uneasy. There was something strange about this Cloud. And after what had happened with Sephiroth... Cid had decided to keep a little more on watch. Letting the trio go first, the pilot lifted his spear and leaned it carelessly over his shoulder as he sauntered after them. Time to kick Sephiroths ass!

Only once again nothing went like they'd planned! Young Aeris was killed by Sephiroth in front of their very eyes and they nearly froze their butts off crossing the snow-mountains. At the point where Cid found that his lighter didn't work anymore, he was convinced things couldn't get worse! Of course Sephiroth showed up to prove him wrong. They lost the Black Materia... and Cloud.

The pilot hardly said a word on their way to Junon, even riding the great airship failed to wake any feeling in him. Cid merely sat staring emptily ahed with a barely lit cigarette between his lips.

He didn't even notice Vincent sitting down beside him before the question was asked; "are you ok?"

Tipping the ashes of the cigarette, Cid nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, I'm ok. Just a bit stunned. That's all."

The former Turk gazed worried over at Tifa and sighed; "I fear what the loss of Cloud will do to her..."

Knowing too much of loss himself, Vincent couldn't help but to feel concerned for the young woman that had shown him nothing but kindness since the day he'd joined their team.

Cid gazed over at Tifa as well and straightened slightly; "I guess we just have'ta be strong for her then."

Vincent nodded and his gaze of concern turned to a slight frown at the sight of Rufus ShinRa talking with Hojo.

Cid raised his eyebrows and nodded discreetly towards the scientist. "You don't like him, huh? Who's he anyhow?"

Vincent closed his eyes and bent his head. "That is Hojo, a... scientist working for ShinRa."

Cid bit thoughtfully down on his cigarette and blinked as the wheels of his mind finally turned; "Hojo? Isn't he to blame fer a whole bunch'o crap in all of this mess?"

Vincent gave a wry smile that sent a start through Cid before answering; "Indeed. He is to blame for many things."

With that the former Turk got up and walked away, clearly showing that the conversation on that area was over. Leaning back against the wall, Cid sighed again as he began wondering about the problems ahed; was Cloud even alive? How would Tifa handle everything? What would happen now that they were in the hands of ShinRa inc? What would be Sephiroths next move? And most importantly, would he be able to get a new lighter?! It was getting damn tiresome and slightly nerve wrecking having to use Fire-materia every time!

They could all hardly belive their eyes the morning they got up and saw it in the sky; Meteor. Cid actually felt a jolt of fear as he saw the huge burning ball cutting against the blue sky he loved so much. And things weren't improved by the WEAPONS running around and blowing up things! Two days later Cid, Vincent and Red were drowsing in front of the TV in the living room combined for their quarters at Junon after another useless mission against a huge WEAPON that had threatened Costa del Sol. At least Cid was lounging on the sofa, staring mindlessly at the TV at some show he'd never heard of, while Red was fast asleep on the floor, leaving Vincent to pace the floor restlessly.

Just as Cid were about to suggest Vincent quit the damn wandering before he made sure he couldn't use his legs for at least a weak when the former Turk halted right in front of him; "we're leaving."

Blinking surprised, Cid shook his head slightly; "what? What the $%$ are you on about? Leaving? Leaving for where?!"

Vincent grabbed a hold of his wrist and easily jerked the surprised pilot up on his feet; "something's wrong. We need to get away before they come to get us. Red?"

The giant animal stood yawning by the door and nodded affably; "I'm awake Vincent."

Vincent nodded and dragged the protesting Cid with him; "good. Good."

A few meters down the hall, Cid managed to pull free and halted; "Just wait a &%#/&% minute! What about Tifa and the others? I'm not leaving them!"

The pilot stared furiously at the eternally calm Vincent who answered in his neutral voice; "neither would I. That is why we were going to get them as well, before you started your shouting."

Inhaling slowly, Cid fought to regain some of his dignity as he walked stiffly pass Vincent and Red XIII. "I was just letting you know. Now, why are you just standing there?!"

It didn't take long before Cid actually began to agree with Vincent; something was wrong. The halls were empty and everything were just too quiet. With a quick signal to the others, Cid pressed against the wall as two ShinRa soldiers passed them in the dark and wide hallway. "So what'cha think?"

The first soldier asked his companion; "is the AVALANCHE gang to blame fer this?"

The second soldier shrugged and waved his gun; "dunnow. But orders are orders; they're all to be executed and I don't feel that close to them that I wanna follow them into kingdom come, because that's what's gonna happen if we don't catch'em!"

Their voices faded as they turned a corner and Cid leaned heavily against the wall as he fought with his disbelief. ShinRa was going to execute them all? Why?! He turned towards the other two and Red waved his tail uneasily; "Cid, what are we going to do? We have to help them!"

The pilot nodded silently and saw how the former Turk calmly waited for him to take control.

"Alright..." Cid cleared his throat, "Red, you go warn the others; the ones not already captured and tell them to meet us by the Highwind."

The giant animal nodded and ran off, while Vincent barely raised an eyebrow; "the Highwind?"

A wicked smile played upon Cid's lips and his blue eyes sparkled; "yes, the Highwind!"

Getting to the Highwind was no problem, neither was actually taking control over it as just about then a WEAPON decided it would be a good idea to attack Junon and all the ShinRa soldiers were called upon to deal with that. This time Cid actually stepped with joy as he started the huge airship; "hey, baby. Did you miss me? Work with me and I promise that I'll treat ya like a queen all yer days!"

He'd noticed how the ride back with the ShinRas had been everything but smooth as the pilot had obvious problems controlling the Highwind, and for some reason Cid knew what the problem was. The Highwind was just as moody as any woman, and needed her share of sweet-talking and gentle mechanising to grant her services. "C'mon, baby..." Cid muttered softly as she shuddered to life, and merely nodded a greeting as Barret, Cait Sith, Red and Yuffie came running in.

"Where is Tifa?" Vincent asked with a frown

and Cait Sith wobbled over to Cid. "She's still in there."

Barret waved his arms frustrated; "we gotta ¤#/(/&%! help her!"

They all nearly lost balance as WEAPON attacked and Cid cursed under his breath and grabbed the stearingwheel to regain his balance. "Come on!"

At that moment the airship actually lifted from the ground to the relived cheering of her passengers, and Cid turned to the others. "Can anyone see Tifa?"

Cait Sith and Yuffie headed for the door; "we'll check!"

The constant firing of weapons and the screaming alarms were almost too loud for Cid to even think, but suddenly an explosion unlike anyone he'd ever heard silenced everything. With disbelief, the pilot saw WEAPON sink into the sea and couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for the giant monster that only tried to protect it's creator; the planet, from a species that was slowly killing her. Torturing her to death by draining her life force.

Cid started as the door slammed and Cait Sith came jumping over to him; "to the cannon, Cid! Head towards the end of the cannon!"

Gazing slightly suspiciously at the toy cat, the pilot decided to do as it said and turned the airship around, and blinked surprised as he saw Tifa running along the barrel. Barret turned to run outside, explaining over his shoulder, "I'm gonna throw down da ladder!"

When finally all of them, minus Cloud, were gathered in the Highwind the question was raised; what to do now? When it was carefully suggested that Cloud might be alive, it was decided they should at least try and look.

"It'll go faster if we split up in teams," Cid declared as he stood with his back towards them, gazing at Meteor.

Tifa walked over and placed a light hand on his shoulder; "something wrong, Cid?"

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile; "Noah. I just want to get things to speed along a little."

She nodded, clearly not quite believing him; "Ok... so, who should go where?"

Cid turned to gaze at the others. "I dunnow. But I know my way around this continent, so I can start here."

Tifa shrugged; "true, and we keep in touch over the PHS. Right?"

Cid nodded; "right."

Barret scowled at the two, then waved his arms; "I'm going with you, Tifa."

The dark haired woman smiled softly, knowing him too well to argue. "Alright. It's me, Barret and... ?"

Red XIII sat up; "I'll go."

Yuffie crossed her arms with a loud 'hmpf'. "And who am I supposed to go with? As if I need someone to watch my back!"

Tifa gave her a levelly look before gesticulating faintly; "you'll go with Cait Sith. Vincent, you know the Nibel-areas pretty well, don't you?"

The former Turk merely nodded without looking up as he was polishing his shotgun. Cid cleared his throat with a grin and pulled forward his pack of cigarettes; "so it's me and Vinnie then?"

Tifa gazed down at the silent figure; "if it's ok?"

Putting the gun back in it's holster, Vincent got up. "Of course."

Deciding they'd drop off Cid and Vincent, the others would keep the airship to reach the other continents and no sooner had they reached ground, before the pilot began to march rather determinedly east-wards. The former Turk raised his eyebrows barely noticeable and followed; "you have a specific destination?"

Cid shrugged and lit up his cigarette. "Just thought that now we were in the neighbourhood, I'd drop by Rocket Town. Them folks always were the jumpy kind, and now that damn &%#&/%¤ Meteor is hangin' in the sky; they're probably runnin'round in circles. I AM the chief of that town, y'now!"

He stared challenging over at Vincent, who merely shrugged.

They walked in silence for a while, then, maybe it was the shining bright weather or the need to take their thoughts of the gloomy future that made Vincent feel the urge to poke at Cid's weak point, he cleared his throat innocently before asking; "it's not... Shera you are worried about, by any chance?"

The words had barely been uttered before the pilot halted abruptly and puffed angrily at his cigarette; "hell no! As the chief of that town I have a certain responsibility for the "/%#(/& people living there! It's just an unfortunate coincidence that Shera lives there, but then she always goes out of her way to &(%/& annoy me!"

Cid trampled on and Vincent sighed as he followed again. "I'm quite sure that isn't true." Shera seemed to him like someone completely incapable of doing anyone harm intentionally.

Cid glared irritated over at him and snorted; "well, you haven't been living with her for years now, have you?!"

Vincent nodded slowly; "which brings me to my second question: why is she living in your house?"

Staring intensely at the horizon, Cid shrugged. "When we were assigned to Rocket Town, we decided it would save us time and money as we were working on the space-program. And after that %(&%$ Shera messed up everything... I don't know. I was too angry to talk to her, and she just... stayed."

Deciding he'd interfered too much with other peoples business, Vincent let the silence fall again, but not without a slight admiration for the woman that had endured Cid's wrath for so long.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of gun-fire. The two gazed quickly at each other, but at the sound of a woman screaming, both darted towards the sound with weapons ready. By a tiny forrest, four ShinRa soldiers were surrounding a dark haired woman who held a tiny gun in front of her with shivering hands.

"Hey!" Cid called out, "don't they teach you any manners in ShinRa? Be nice to the ladies, fellas!"

Vincent merely pulled forward his shotgun and got ready for trouble.

The soldiers spun around and at the sight of the intruders, the captain paled. "It's AVALANCHE! Fight them, you idiots! Kill them!"

Cid and Vincent barely managed to jump away to avoid the grenade thrown at them, and the pilot ran in for the kill while the former Turk kept his distance and let the ShinRa soldiers do the running from the bullets he sent their way.

As Cid swept the feet beneath a ShinRa soldier with the spear and quickly knocked him unconscious, he could have sworn there was nothing greater in life then a good fight; when an exploding pain rushed through him. By supporting himself with the spear, Cid managed to throw a Earth2 and knock out the final soldier and discover that the insane pain came from a bullet wound in his leg. "Damn..." he muttered as he saw the blood running, and didn't dare to hope; "hey, Vinnie? You don't have any Restore materia, huh?"

Cid heard Vincent moving and as he glanced up he saw him carrying the woman, who'd obviously fainted. "No," was the calm answer and Cid bent his head with a sigh. "Me neither... /&"#$%!!! Just my luck!"

He forced himself to loosen his white scarf and managed to tie it tightly around his leg, wry relived over that the bullet hadn't hit a few inches higher; damaging his knee. "That oughta hold it together until we get to Rocket Town..."

Cid gazed over at Vincent, who was gazing slightly uncomfortably at the woman in his arms. "How is she?"

Vincent quickly looked over at Cid and shrugged; "I think she'll be ok. Just frightened and a light cut above her eyebrow; probably from the fall of her chocobo, but I don't think it's any cause to worry."

Cid shook his head confused; "wait a (%&$# minute! Chocobo? Why do you...?"

His question faded out as Vincents gaze lowered explanatory towards the ground: covered in chocobo tracks. Cid snorted embarrassed and tested how much weight he could put on his wounded leg; "Alright! Fine! So... what are we gonna do'bout her?"

Once again the attention was brought to the limp woman in Vincents arms and there was a short silence that the former Turk broke;

"what is there to... do? We cannot leave her here!"

Cid sighed resigned and got ready for a long, painful trip to Rocket Town; "alright. Alright. Come on then."

Vincent kneeled down and placed the woman gently on the ground; "in a few seconds. I just want to make sure she wont get cold."

Cid raised his eyebrows surprised as Vincent took of his cape and placed it around the woman before lifting her up again; "my, my, Vince. Didn't know you were such a gentleman!"

The smirk on Cid's face died when he saw the ice-cold look in Vincents eerie eyes and for the first time could the pilot see traces of... anger in his face?

"I assure you, Mr Highwind, that I am nothing like a gentleman. And it would be very foolish of you to think so."

Vincents voice were as cold as his eyes, and Cid merely stood staring after him as he strode off, several seconds passed before the pilot managed to gather himself enough to limp in the same direction.


	2. My dream

2. "My dream..."

It had been so long since Cid had left, and for many days Shera had lived in uncertainty wether he was alive or not, but then the news of AVALANCHES escapades came rolling over the news and Shera recognized Cid as one of the wanted 'terrorists'. At least he was alive! She hadn't expected him to drop in to tell her that himself, and were relived that she'd found it out somehow. Shera had learned not to expect anything from her Captain, except harsh words and blame, but that was okay. She knew she'd messed up back then when she ruined everything.

And usually she'd messed up something again when he yelled at her. In fact, it was Cid that deserved a medal for enduring her, not the other way around that so many kept telling her. But there were the times... the times when he wasn't angry... when he wasn't yelling, and would talk with her in that tone he used to. Not an intimate tone, just... a not furious one. That was the times she would dream what it would've been like if she hadn't ruined everything. If the Captain didn't hate her, and would look at her with a quite different look in his incredibly blue eyes.

Shera shook herself back to reality and blushed slightly.

All her life she'd prided herself at being practical, rather then being a dreamer and so Shera forced herself to gaze at the blue-prints of a new plane in front of her, but her mind seemed reluctant to work that day and she kept finding herself gazing over at one of Cids jackets.

She'd been staring mindlessly at the jacket for several minutes, when the door suddenly slammed open and Cids voice boomed; "Shera! Where the %&#$ are you?" Starting and jumping to her feet, Shera knocked over her pile of neatly sorted papers and they flooded the floor.

She gazed at the mess with a slight case of despair before her eyes darted to the door; "I-I'm here, Captain!"

Shera hurried out to find Cid standing by the table, and the man she vaguely remembered called Vincent stood by the sofa, tending to some woman that looked asleep. "Dammit, woman!" Cid cursed angrily and dumped down in the chair, "are you planning on letting me bleed to death?! Get the &%#$/ Restore materia!"

Shera's eyes widened at the sight of Cid's injured leg and she automatically raised a hand to her heart; "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice..."

"Shera! Get the damn materia!" Cid interrupted angrily and massaged his temples in irritated motions as she ran off.

A few minutes later, Cid had healed himself and Shera was tending to the still unconscious woman. "She will be ok. She just needs some more rest," Shera declared quietly, and gazed up at Vincent. "Would you mind bringing her upstairs? There are two guest rooms there, you can place her in one of them."

The former Turk nodded and gathered the woman in his arms once again before gently carrying her off. Then there was an awkward silence before Shera finally turned to face Cid, to find him half asleep as he was leaning back with one leg on the table and supporting his head in his hand with his elbow also on the table.

He looked completely dead-tired. "D-do you want to go to bed, o-or should I make some tea...?" She asked softly, her heart once again aching for him.

Cid blinked drowsily and waved his free hand weakly; "just sit down. I wanna talk to ya."

Shera's eyes widened and once again she raised her hand to her heart, this time to check it wouldn't pop and ruin the moment. "Y-you do...?"

He'd never asked her to join him, and she wasn't sure she'd heard right.

"Don't make me repeat myself..." Cid growled irritated, and Shera quickly sat down on the chair at the opposite side of the table, nervously folding her hands in her lap. "I-I could make some tea..."

She felt he was getting irritated over her again, and her offer didn't seem to make things better.

"Dammit, Shera!" Cid barked and flung his foot down to his the floor with a thump as he sat up straight, but seeing how she closed her eyes hard and started violently at the sound, he drew a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I said I didn't want any tea."

He began pulling off his gloves and sighed; "I wanna talk'bout Meteor."

Shera dared open her eyes again and relaxed as she saw he wasn't going to yell, but blinked quizzically at his statement; "Meteor? You want to talk about... Meteor?"

Cid slammed his gloves down on the table, his patience worn out; "yes, that's what I #%&$% said! Wasn't it?!"

Shera shrunk again and swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry..." Cid leaned back in his chair again and absently stroke over his gloves like he was petting a cat; "we don't have much time to stop Meteor, but we're going to try. But as I'm runnin'round with these folks, I can't take care of things here. See?"

Shera nodded, not daring to open her mouth in fear of irritating him again.

Cid glanced over at her and frowned; "anyway, what I'm sayin' is that you gotta keep the peace'til I return, or is that too much to ask?"

His blue eyes pierced hers, and Shera shook her head franticly; causing her pony-tail to bounce with her movements. "O-of course not, Captain! I will do my best!" Her heart pounded at the thought of him trusting her with a misson, trusting her not to mess up again.

Cid got up with a sigh; "I guess you can't mess up much on this one, as we're all gonna most probably die anyway."

He dragged his feet to his room, swearing that bed had never looked so soft and inviting before. Shera didn't move for several minutes, then only to reach out and pick up Cid's gloves.

She had to put them on the shelve by the door or he would get mad when he couldn't find them, even if they did lie before his very eyes. They were still warm inside she noticed and didn't quite understand why tears were stinging in her eyes.

The next morning Shera was setting the table for breakfast when Cid came traipsing into the room. Shera's eyes widened; as her Captain came bare-chested and hadn't even bothered fastening the belt on his pants, causing her poor nerves to tremble even more and made her drop an empty tea-cup.

At the sound of it shattering, Cid mumbled something, but merely drew a hand through his untidy hair as he was too tired to yell. "I-I'm sorry..." Shera half-whispered and quickly crouched down to pick up the pieces, only she could stop staring. It wasn't like it was unusual. In fact, it was Cid's regular breakfast attire, but it always had the same effect on her.

As Cid squinted down at her, Shera felt her cheeks burn, and lowered her gaze quickly before she began picking up the pieces with trembling hands, while he dumped down in his chair and lit up a cigarette. Walking over to throw the broken cup, Shera stood by the sink for a little while to compose herself and then turned with a careful smile. "Tea, Captain?"

Cid rubbed his face and vaguely debated for a shave before deciding against it, as usual, and nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes. Y'now I always have my #%$& morning tea!"

Another thing that didn't change; Cid was always grumpy in the mornings! Shera hurried over and poured the warm drink, careful not to look at him.

She gazed up as the unknown woman suddenly stood in the stair-way and smiled uncertainly to them; "good morning..."

Shera gave a friendly smile and signaled towards a chair by the table; "morning. You want some tea?"

The dark haired woman gave a barely noticeable nod and walked over to the chair; "yes, please, if it's not too much trouble."

Cid placed his cup down and waved her words off; "of course not! Now... I'm Cid. That there is Shera."

Sitting down, the unknown woman gave another nervous smile; "I'm called Rain."

She accepted the cup Shera gave her, thanked and took a sip before continuing; "I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened..."

Cid leaned back and lit up a cigarette; "well, me'nd Vinnie just heard ya screamin' and found ya surrounded by some #&%$& ShinRa soldiers!"

The pilot watched her cautiously as Rain frowned slightly; "yes, those soldiers... "

She then smiled weakly to Cid, "I guess I should explain, huh?"

Cid nodded with a shrug as he tipped the ashes of his cigarette; "wouldn't hurt."

Everybody started as the entrance door opened, but it was only a well-known, red-caped figure that entered and Shera exhaled relived; "Vincent. Would you like some tea as well?"

The former Turk shook his head silently, "no, thank you."

Cid signaled for Vincent to have a seat at the table as well, and sighed irritated when he declined that as well. "Well, Rain here was just about to tell us what she was doing in the middle of nowhere with them &#$ ShinRas!"

Vincent merely nodded and Rain shifted uneasily before starting; "uhm, you see... I work at this bar at Midgar, but then I got word that my brother was ill and I had to go to Nibelheim and see him. Only... when I got there... he... "

She hastily wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye with her sleeve and sniffled; "anyway, I had no choice but to return to Midgar. That was when I ran into that ShinRa patrol. They wouldn't let me pass and kept throwing these suggestions..."

Cid snorted angrily and waved the cigarette to underline his words; "I tell ya, those #&%$% ShinRa soldiers are nothing but trouble!"

Vincent frowned slightly and shifted his weight almost unnoticeably; "it's not safe to travel alone. Specially under these times, and in unknown territory."

Rain blinked surprised as she gazed up at the silent figure. "How did you know this was my first time here?"

Cid grinned and lifted his tea-cup; "you were going in the wrong direction."

Rain moved her attention over to pilot and once again looked utterly puzzled; "I was?"

Nodding, Cid sipped to his hot tea. "Yupp. Midgar is the other way. You were heddin' fer Rocket Town."

Shera knew too well the embarrassment that flushed over Rain, and cleared her throat; "so what is going to happen now?"

Cid glanced up at her and sighed; "dunnow. Tifa and the others are lookin' fer Cloud, but we're prolly gonna look fer a way to that &%#$ Sephiroth and finish this as soon as I hear from'em."

And so it was decided that Rain would stay with Shera until the final battle was over and they could make sure she actually got to Midgar, or it was really Shera that insisted, but all objections was quickly silenced. Then the PHS rang and Cid nearly jumped as it was clear that Tifa and the others actually had found Cloud, but in a bad shape, and the Highwind were comming to get them as well. Well om board the airship again, Cait Sith revealed that ShinRa was now after the four Huge Materias, planning to use them against Meteor.

Barret went into an amazing cursing-fit when learning that the ShinRa was planning on ruining Corel to get one of the Huge Materias, and Cid had to shout to gain his attention; "&%#$!!! Barret! Shut up! We're not going to let ShinRa get their filthy hands on that Materia!"

Yuffie raised her eyebrows and gazed quizzically over at the pilot; "we're not?"

Cid walked over to the young man piloting the Highwind and began instructing him for their immediate travel to the small mining-town. Of course they were too late to stop the ShinRa train, but then Cid found another train and they set off to catch the one with course for Corel. After a nerve-wrecking train-ride, they actually got a hold of the Huge Materia, but Cid couldn't feel that thrilled about their tiny victory. He was worried.

And a quick discussion resulted in everyone agreeing on going back to Mideel to check on Cloud and Tifa. Arriving there, they barely had time to talk to the depressed Tifa, when a WEAPON decided to attack, and Cid could hardly belive their bad luck! No sooner had they chased away the giant monster, and the pilot had declared things couldn't get worse; then the life-stream began breaking through the surface!

Nobody could belive their eyes when Cloud was actually back to normal, but the ever-closing Meteor forced them to move on and not dwell at the impossible that had happened. Tifa tried explaining how they'd fallen into the life-stream and the two had sorted out the memories in Clouds confused mind, but it sounded mighty strange to Cid! Arriving at Junon, they went after the third Huge Materia after picking up the second at Fort Condor, and stumbled into a crazy submarine hunt! No sooner had they managed to sink the enemy submarine , then they heard on the intercom that the ShinRa were flying the Huge Materia to Rocket Town to launch the rocket.

"What the &%#$%&#$ are we waiting for?!" Cid raged,

as Cloud nervously turned the submarine back to Junon; "I'm going at top-speed, Cid!"

The pilot ranted and raged the entire trip and were the first to run to the Highwind. "C'mooon! We ain't got no #%&$#$ time to loose!"

He threw horrible curses over the poor soul piloting the airship as Cid was sure he kept the speed down on purpose, and when they finally landed outside of Rocket Town, everyone drew a relived breath. Everyone; except Cid, who were running towards the town.

"Hey!" Cloud called out, fastening his sword on his back as he trotted after him, followed by the others, "wait up!"

Finally catching up with him, Cloud found Cid staring at the ShinRa soldiers at the ramp of 'his' ShinRa no. 26! "That's it!" The pilot sneered, biting down on his cigarette, "that's #$&% it!"

Tifa barely had time to open her mouth to tell Cid to calm down, when he darted towards the soldiers, leaving them no choice but to follow him into battle. The Turk called Rude was no obstacle for the furious Cid and he flung open the door to the cockpit of the rocket, demanding an explanation of his employees. The anger flew out of Cid as he realised what this meant; ShinRa no. 26 was going into space.

His blue eyes flickered for a second, then he ordered the crew out; he was taking his baby into the space himself! As one by one of the crew-members left, giving small encouragements and words of admiration, Cid barely noticed them. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt strangely numb. He was going into space.

He was finally going to have his dream full-filled.

Cid then turned to Cloud and the others, telling them to escape while they could. In a way, Cid was a little sorry that he couldn't stay with them until the end, but this was his destiny. If his destiny demanded he would miss the fight with Sephiroth, Cid had no choice but to accept. It was no guarantee that they would defeat the once so great general called Sephiroth, but Cid's dream would finally come true before everything went to hell!

A pang of irritation went through him as Cloud began arguing and just as his famous temper were about to get the better of him, the entire rocket began shaking. "What the #&%$&% is going on?!"

Cid barely managed to keep his balance when Palmers exteremly annoying voice declared over the intercom that he'd launched the rocket and there was no going back! Grasping a hold of a chair, Cid inhaled sharply as the rocket lifted from the ground and shot up in the sky, almost forcing him down on his knees; pure will-power keeping him up. Stumbling over to the panel, Cid began checking the course with a frown.

"Just as I thought..." He muttered as Cloud and Barret came over to see what he saw on the screen; ShinRa no. 26 heading straight for Meteor.

Vincent shifted uneasily, not quite comfortable with the thought of dying up there in the middle of the dark nowhere. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Cid snorted offended and gazed back at the pale faces that looked at him. "Of course! I always keep an escape-pod for cases like this!"

At that point everyone were too relived to argue at the possibility of him forseeing a situation just like the one they were in the middle of, and all Cloud worried about was the Huge Materia.

With a resigned sigh, Cid waved towards the door on the right and decided they'd might as well take it with them. Gazing a final time at the panel, the pilot soon followed Cloud up the ladder and began the difficult task of freeing the Huge Materia. If only he could remember the code!

Jumping down the final steps on the ladder, Cid landed between Red XII and Barret. "We got it!"

He grinned widely at their relived faces and Cloud landed beside him. "Alright. Let's go!"

The pilot trotted ahed and pushed open the door; "this way!"

Cid barely noticed the electricity sparkling between the two tanks, when suddenly everything exploded and he felt himself getting flung backwards at the power of the explosion, then slammed to the ground with a shock of pain shooting up his leg. Blinking away the dizziness, Cid found himself on the ground with an iron plate weighing him down and sparks of electricity shooting from the torn wires just beside the horrified Cloud. Groaning, the pilot placed a hand at the wreckage and pushed, only to gasp in pain and lean heavily back at the wall. "My foot's stuck in the debris." He shook his head, "you gotta go without me."

Cloud frowned at the angry wires then gazed down at the pale Cid; "we don't leave friends behind!"

He motioned Barret forward as it was only room for two to lift in the narrow hall and the torn wires made it quite dangerous as well.

"You're &%$" stupid!" Cid sneered and closed his eyes hard. This was not how he'd imagen his dream ending. "$%& stupid!"

Cloud and Barret pulled at the iron-plate, but in vain. The narrow hall made it hard to get close enough to lift the debris, but the sparkling wires that dangled dangerously close to Cloud made things even worse.

Cid absently gazed over at the ruined tank and vaguely noticed the number. "Tank no. 8 blew up." He made another effort to pull free his leg, but swallowed a groan of pain as he sank against the wall again. "So tank no. 8... really was malfunctioning." Cid closed his eyes. "Shera... you were right."

He gazed numbly over at Cloud and Barret, who stood huffing after straining themselves. "But... this is the end for me."

All his life, Cid had believed that his ultimate dream was reaching space, but now he found himself reluctant to die even after he'd achieved his goal. A feeling inside him told him there was something more. Something he had yet to reach. Something greater then reaching space!

Suddenly the door to the escape-pod opened and Shera came walking in; "don't say that, Cid."

Cid's eyes widened in disbelief and his jaw dropped. "Shera?!"

He stared wide-eyed at her, and if the situation hadn't been that serious, Shera would have laughed. She'd never seen him so utterly dumb-struck.

"I tagged along," she explained as she approached the sparkling wires, "now I'm here to help."

Cid blinked, then anger flooded him. That silly woman was determined to get herself killed! "&%##$&$!!!"

He ranted as she began fixing the wires so they could pass and four could lift the debris, where two couldn't. Cid inhaled to begin another round as Shera crouched down beside him to help lift the wreckage when the thought struck him: she'd saved his life. Back then, if he'd taken off; he would have been killed when the tank blew up. She had been right. He had been wrong. And now she saved his life again.

Gazing down at the ground, Cid swallowed hard; "...sorry."

Surprised Shera glanced up to meet his eyes, only then Barret hollered; "liiiiift!"

Cid quickly pulled his leg free when he felt the pressure lighten and grasped a hold of a pipe in the wall to pull himself up on his feet.

The sound echoed through the hall as they dropped the iron plate and Shera pointed weakly towards the door; "this way. We should hurry."

She waited for them to pass, then gazed puzzled back at Cid, who hadn't moved, and started when she found him looking strangely at her. "Captain..." Shera pleaded, cursing herself for how her voice trembled, "you have to hurry."

He nodded silently, and took a limping step towards her and Shera automatically reached out to support him. Her heart raced even more as he slowly took her hand and let her place it around her slim shoulders, and Shera stared franticly down at the ground with burning cheeks. Why did he keep looking at her with that strange flicker in his eyes?! Neither said a word as she helped him walk/limp into the escape-pod.

The attempt to destroy Meteor failed. Instead it seemed like the Meteor was closing even faster then before, yet they decided to rest the night in Rocket Town before traveling to Cosmo Canyon in the morning. Cid sat gazing at the TV, yet he didn't really pay attention. There was something bothering him.

He gazed up as Shera entered the kitchen and noticed much to his irritation that she jumped startled when she saw him.

"C-Captain! I didn't... I mean... I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, figuring he had to be angry with her for interrupting his TV-watching as he was gazing strangely at her again.

Cid frowned, both over the fact that she DID irritate him, but also that he knew the guilty feeling wouldn't go away until he'd talked to her. "Shera... don't apologize all the time, and move yer lazy ass over so I can talk to ya without hurting my neck!"

Shera's eyes widened and she clutched her cup like a life-saver; "I-I'm sorry... I mean..."

The look Cid sent her was enough to silence her and she quickly walked over to the sofa he was sitting on, sitting down as far away from him as possible. Her hands were trembling and Shera was afraid her heart might pop at any moment. He was probably going to yell at her for sneaking aboard the ShinRa no. 26... She hesitatingly raised her gaze to meet his eyes, and found to her surprise that he didn't look angry at all. In fact, he looked slightly uncomfortable. Shera's eyes widened. Maybe he didn't want her to sit down? Or at least not on the same sofa he was on? Dear Planet, she made him uncomfortable!

Just as she was about to jump up and apologize, Cid drew a deep breath and decided to jump into it; "Shera... I..." He shifted his weight and found it easier to talk when he was not looking at her, "Tank number eight blew up. You were right, and I was wrong. Yet... you should have let me go back then! You should have just ignored it!" Irritated, he found enough strength in his words to meet her eyes.

Shera inhaled deeply with shock and shook her head numbly; "I-I couldn't! If I had ignored it, you would've been killed!"

Cid pulled of his pilot-glasses and sighed; "dammit, Shera..." He cursed softly and met her eyes firmly, "you should have let me be killed! I didn't listen to you, and wouldn't have deserved better! Instead... you..."

Shera felt the blush flush her cheeks and her heart pounded even wilder; "I couldn't let you g-get killed! You should have just continued the launch... I told you to continue. I didn't mind."

Cid frowned slightly as he reached out and took her hand; causing Shera to start. She stared numbly down as he gently held her hand in his, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. Shera swallowed hard, vaguely reminding herself to find the gloves and place them on the shelve before she went to bed. Cid pondered on her words, feeling it was something he should understand in them, but couldn't figure it out.

He then finally gazed up at her again; "why couldn't you let my own foolishness and pride get myself killed? You should have known I wouldn't go through with the launch." Shera swallowed hard again and gave a weak smile. "No... I didn't know t-that you wouldn't go through with it, but I was hoping that y-you would. I knew how much it meant to you!"

She wanted so desperately to convince him that she only did it to help him to fulfil his dream, not ruin it! Cid merely shook his head again; "if you knew how much it meant to me, then you should have let me go. Why didn't you?"

Shera found her breath stuck in her throat and stared helplessly into his blue eyes. "Captain... I..." She quickly pulled her hand free and darted out of the room, leaving Cid with an utterly puzzled look. Finally in her room, Shera sat down on her bed and removed her glasses so she could rub her eyes that was stinging with withheld tears. Why couldn't she let him go and get himself killed? Because she loved him...!


	3. Whoa!

3. "Whoa!!!"

Early next morning, Cid let the others exit his house first, then turned to face Shera who was clearing of the breakfast table along with Rain. He cleared his throat and she glanced hastily up, realising he wanted her attention; she clumsily dropped a luckily empty tea-cup and Cid closed his eyes shortly as it hit the floor and broke, wondering how it was possible that there was even one whole cup in that house.

"I-I'm sorry..." Shera said quickly and miserably, crouching down to pick up the pieces.

Trying once more, Cid called for her attention; "Shera...?"

She froze and slowly looked up, waiting for him to yell.

He didn't.

Shera slowly straightened and pushed up her glasses as she found him looking rather uncertainly at her.

Cid shifted his weight uneasily and cleared his throat again; "I'm just wonderin'... um... will ya be here when I get back...?"

The thought that she wouldn't be there like she always had, gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't like it at all!

Shera blinked confused, then she realised he thought that now she was free of all guilt concerning ruining things back then; she would want to leave. Leave him?! Shera would rather die! She gave a weak smile that made her eyes sparkle; "of course I'll be here, Captain."

Her words seemed to have a calming effect on him, and Cid even returned her weak smile. "Good... um... I was just... wonderin'..."

He then turned and closed the door behind him. leaving Shera to gaze blissfully at the door where he'd just been.

"Sheez, you got it baad!" Rain declared as she carried the plates over to the sink and Shera whirled around.

"What do you mean?!" She gazed nervously at the other woman, who merely smiled as she gathered the knifes as well.

"I mean; you're really down on your knees about him, aren't you?" Rain laughed softly at Sheras face and paused by the sink. "He's ok, I guess..."

The words made Shera jerk around to face her; "what do you mean by that?!"

Her tone was much sharper then she'd ever used before, and Shera startled slightly at herself.

Rain faintly waved a hand at her; "relax, Shera, I'm not going to go chasing after Cid. He's quite safe from me. Though you should start thinking about doing something or some day it might be too late!"

Shera blushed deeply and turned to clear up the finishing mess after the breakfast; "I don't know what you're talking about." She tired to ignore the smile on Rain's face as she placed the butter in the fridge. - Do something? Shera swallowed hard, - what is there to do when he doesn't want me?

She absently stroke a hand down one of his jackets and heard Rain sigh behind her; "Shera... you have to at least try!"

Shera closed her eyes and shook her head. "The Captain and I work well together. That is all."

Rain frowned and made her turn to meet her eyes; "are you sure about that? He sure looked like he was a little too worried about loosing you, to merely think of you as a colleague...!"

Shera wrung her hands and walked over to the sink; "I-I'm not sure that we should... I-I think... we should j-just do the dishes!"

With a resigned sigh, Rain shrugged and slowly walked over. "Alright... just remember my words!"

The trip to Cosmo Canyon was quickly over, and ended in another meeting with a WEAPON. Only this time it was more interested in destroying Midgar, and they were unable to prevent it from firing against the city as the giant cannon called Sister Ray fired to protect that very city. And as always; things had to get worse! Cait Sith then revealed that Hojo planned to use the Sister Ray again, and it would do serious damage to the planet! Declaring they had to go into the city, Cid trotted into his cabin and began digging in his closet. Walking back out on the bridge, he and a helper began throwing each party-member a package.

Barret gazed confused at it and frowned; "What's this?!"

Cid strapped his on his back and shrugged; "parachutes!"

Yuffie shrieked and dropped hers to the ground; "parachutes?! Are you gone completely mental?! I'm not jumping of anywhere!"

Cid shrugged as he helped Red XII place his on; "suit yerself, kiddo. Then ya gotta stay behind here on the Highwind."

He couldn't quite hide his grin as Yuffie quickly began pulling on her parachute as well. Then they walked out and gazed silently down at the dark city beneath for a while, then Cid drew a deep breath and jumped; "GERANIMO!"

He landed safely on both feet and gazed around as they others landed as well, laughing as Barret landed in a trash-can.

Cloud then pulled forward his sword, giving them an irritated look; "get a grip! This is no joke!"

Cid sighed as he pulled forward the Venus Gospel; "yeah, yeah, you party-pooper. Let's get goin' then!"

They made their way up, encountering Turks, then Heidegger and Scarlet, before finally facing Hojo. Cid was surprised to see the reaction in Vincent face, the normally so cool man were trembling with fury and hate. The battle were actually one of the worst Cid had ever had the unfortunate luck of getting involved in, but even Hojo had to yield to their united strength.

Sitting down to catch their breaths, Tifa suddenly gazed over at the ruined ShinRa Tower. "How did WEAPON know where to shoot?"

Barret shrugged; "prolly smelt the foul ShinRa-scent! That foo Rufus shouldn't have messed with da planet!"

Cid absently tapped of the ashes of his cigarette and raised his eyebrows; "can't be much of him left..."

Yuffie jumped up and made a face; "eeew! Grosness!"

Cait Sith wobbled over to the edge, gazed silently at the tower before turning to the others; "I have to check."

Barret glared over; "say what?!"

The toy cat jumped over to Cloud; "don't you want to know for sure?"

Cloud hesitated, then sighed. "I guess..."

Barret jumped to his feet and waved his arms; "what the &#%$ are you sayin'?!"

Cloud shrugged as he fastened the sword on his back; "can't hurt to check. Better safe then sorry. Right?"

Cid groaned as he got up as well, "whatever. Let's just get going before I realise just how beat up I really am!"

After taking the elevator up, and climbing some stairs Cid was tired, bored and cranky.

"That's &%#$ far enough!" He declared as they were stumbling up some more stairs and several voices agreed with him.

"Who cares anyway?" Yuffie whined and sat down with a huff, "nobody could've survived that blast! He's dead! Let's go back down!"

Just as they were about to turn around, Tifa called out; "Wait! I see someone!"

She trotted up the final steps and the others quickly followed.

"It's not possible!" Cloud exclaimed as he saw Tifa crouching down by Rufus silent figure. He looked like a mess, bloody and covered in dust, but it was clear from the blood-trail that he'd walked out there himself.

"He's... he's alive?!" Cloud asked nervously and Tifa reached out to check for a pulse before turning to the puzzled faces;

"He's alive, alright."

Barret snorted and turned to walk down again, "come on. Leave him."

Tifa shot up with a startled look; "No! We can't just leave him! He's wounded! He needs help!"

Cid snorted and leaned against the wall; "Bah! He's done this to himself! And he wouldn't hesitate to leave us wounded!" He gazed coolly at the unconscious young man that had brought so much misery with him.

Tifa knelt down beside Rufus again, "But that's where we're different! That is WHY we're different!" She insisted, "WE don't leave wounded people to die! If we go now without helping him; we've become everything we've fought against!"

"Tifa is right, " Cloud said, "come on. We taking him with us."

Cid sighed irritated and jerked Rufus up and flung him over his shoulder, "you're gonna regret this, Cloud. Mark my words!"

With that, he stomped down the stairs with the heavy burden over his shoulder.

Exiting Midgar, they found the Highwind on the ground, seriously damaged after being fired upon when they'd parachuted over the city. Cid ran around checking the damages, and had to be threatened om board so that they could spend the night in Kaln and figure out what to do with Rufus ShinRa, and discuss what to do next.

Cid weren't to thrilled about the news that Rufus ShinRa was going to join their journey, but his major concern were repairing his baby again, and to do that; he needed to get the Highwind to Rocket Town.

It was safe to say that it was a nerve-wrecking trip as the ship kept shuddering and made strange noises as she tried to go everywhere except where the pilot steared her. As they approached Rocket Town,

Cloud walked up to Cid and glanced worried up at his stern face; "can you repair the damages?"

Cid puffed irritated at his cigarette. "Dunnow. She's hurt bad, but I'll do my best. Besides, here in Rocket Town I got Shera to help me. She's a better mechanic then any man I've ever met."

Cloud tried to hide his smile, but Cid frowned at the sight of it. "What?"

The younger man shook his head and quickly made his escape, "nothing."

Once again, the feeling of being supposed to understand something struck Cid, but this time too it failed him to figure out what exactly it was. Even more irritated, he crossed his arms and gazed out the window. "Hmpf!"

A few minutes later, Cid then stalked over to supervise the landing procedure. And after what seemed an eternity, he was finally able to stomp towards his house, not quite sure why he was so nervous to find out if Shera really had kept her word and stayed. It wasn't like Shera to lie; in fact, he couldn't remember a single time she had lied. But, at the same time; he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave.

Placing one hand on the door-handle, Cid drew a deep breath before opening the door and walk into the house; straight into Shera.

With a startled yelp, she stumbled backwards and would have fallen if Cid hadn't reached out and gotten a hold of her. Shera felt her face turn deep red as she found herself in her Captains arms, of course after she'd made a complete fool of herself, and slowly gazed up. "C-Captain... I-I'm sorry... I didn't see, I mean, I didn't..."

Her words faded as she saw he was gazing at her with a slightly smirking look, raising one eyebrow. "Yes?"

Forcing herself to remember how to breathe, Shera took a step back and tried to regain her senses. "I-I saw the Highwind... and I noticed t-the, ah, stearing was somewhat... uhm... broken."

She wasn't sure what she preferred; when the Captain was angry or when he was gazing at her like he did now. Both made her horribly nervous.

Cid walked pass her and dumped down on his favorite chair while starting to pull off his gloves. "Well, you've got one thing right. The Highwind took quite a beating at Midgar and we've got no time to fix her up, so we gotta do this &%#$ fast!"

Shera numbly closed the door and went over to put on some tea-water while carefully glancing back at him. "Y-you want me to help...?"

Cid rolled his eyes and threw one foot up on the table before changing his mind and pull it back down on the floor again; "or is that too &#%$ much to ask?!"

Shera shrunk under his words and quickly turned back to the tea-water. "Of course not, Captain! I-I'm sorry. I'll do m-my best!"

Cid sat up with a sigh and placed his elbows on the table and began rubbing his temples. He hadn't meant to yell. It was strange. Shera could do the smallest things to cheer him up, but also the tiniest to make him furious. She was so damn frustrating!

Then her voice broke through his thoughts as she put down a cup in front of him; "do you have a headache?"

With a silent and amazed laugh, Cid took a hold of his cup with both hands, it was only Shera that could worry about him right after he'd yelled at her for nothing. "Yeah.. but I'll live."

He watched her silently as she took his gloves and placed them on the shelve by the door and noticed to his irritation that she started when she met his eyes. Frowning displeased, Cid decided to glare down at his tea.

A few seconds later, Shera's thin voice broke the silence; "d-do you mind...?"

Before he could ask her what she meant, he felt her careful and nimble fingers gently massage his temples and Cid closed his eyes with a bliss full sigh, feeling the tension lessen.

Shera was surprised to find him relaxing against her and allowed herself a tiny smile as she saw his peaceful expression when he leaned his head to her stomach, savouring the work of her hands. She couldn't help but to study his face; so familiar and... heart-breaking handsome. Rain's words had caused her to day-dream despite her practical nature, and all of her dreams involved that face.

Shera felt herself turning red at the thoughts and wondered wryly how long he'd want her to stay if only he knew...

Suddenly Cid reached up and gently took a hold of her right wrist and Shera froze. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her with his incredibly blue eyes. Of course Cid knew she would stare at him with that frightened look, but it still made him wish that she wouldn't. He wanted to say something to make her understand that she didn't have to be afraid of him, that his harsh words didn't mean anything. But words failed him and he found himself gazing silently into her wide hazel eyes.

Shera found it hard to breathe when he was looking at her like that and his gentle grip around her wrist seemed to burn her skin, not to mention how her heart was pounding in her chest. There was something different in his eyes. He wasn't angry anymore.

She blinked surprised and Cid realised she understood, stroking his thumb over her skin in gratefulness for not needing to use words. Shera felt his lightly caressing her wrist like she'd never felt anything before in her entire life and her eyes were helplessly locked with his. Time seemed to stand still and neither moved, or maybe Shera placed her hand on his cheek and Cid barely tilted his head to lean against the light caress, but then the door slammed open and Yuffie came running in; declaring that she had not stolen Barrets materia no matter what he said! Of course, the huge man appeared five seconds later, roaring that the little thief was lying!

Shera jumped two steps away and Cid jerked to his feet. "Wait one &%&$/ minute! What the #&%$% are you two talking about?!"

Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted; "Barret is accusing me of stealing his Ice3 materia, just because he's lost his and I happened to have won one!"

Cid waved his hands frustrated; "but why the &#%$ are ya in my &#$%# house arguing over it?!"

Barret shrugged; "Cloud said to let you figure it out."

Cid stared blankly at them for a few seconds, then grasped his cigarettes and cursed loudly; "awright! Of all %&#$ stupid arguments! And then, of course, let Cid handle it! %&#$&!!!"

He ordered them outside and followed shortly himself, but not without casting a final, thoughtful glance at the nervously smiling Shera.

It was late that night, after Cid had sent the 'flunkies' to their homes but decided to stay and work a little more on the Highwind himself. Amazed at the hidden rocket-engines the ShinRa had installed on her, Cid were halfway into one engine when he heard footsteps approach. "#%&$&! Didn't I tell ya'll to go home?!" He sneered as he scooted out and gazed up from where he was sitting; looking straight up at the wide-eyed Shera.

"I-I know you said... I-I'm sorry... I just thought that... maybe..." She stuttered and finally held forward a thermos and a tiny package he knew contained a couple of sandwiches.

With a sheepish grin, Cid made sign for her to sit down beside him, "heh, ya read my mind. Thanks. Been so busy with this girl I forgot about eatin' all together!"

Shera gave a faint smile as she handed him the items and carefully sat down on the blanket he'd placed on the ground, knowing him well enough to consider his statement a sensation. Cid was not the person that forgot his food! Her heart jumped as his face brightened even more at the sight of his favorite sandwiches and Shera quickly took off the top of the thermos bottle; "I brought some t-tea as well..."

She poured him a cup and silently watched as he accepted it and leaned against the Highwind with a bliss full sigh.

"Ya know, Shera... this is pretty much as good as it gets." Cid took a sip of the tea and glanced over at her with a smile.

At that moment, she couldn't have agreed more! Shera lowered her eyes embarrassed and turned slightly to look at the Highwind; "she's quite amazing."

Cid nodded eagerly as he swallowed a gulp of tea; "and you wouldn't belive the secrets she has! I tell ya, she's one intriguing little lady!"

He gazed at the airship with so much affection that Shera actually felt a pang of jealousy, being willing to give up everything to have him look at her once like that. She quickly looked down at the ground and sighed, deciding she'd better get back to the house before she did something that made her look like a complete fool and leave him at least one memory of her where she didn't mess up.

Glancing over at her, Cid noticed Shera in deep thought, actually looking a little sad. "Something wrong...?"

He asked carefully and Shera quickly met his eyes. "N-no. Nothing wrong. I just... "

she gave him a weak smile, shook her head and brushed a few of her bangs out of her eyes, "a little tired, that's all."

Cid nodded slowly, but didn't take his eyes of her, something that made her even more nervous as usual. Why had he asked her if something was wrong? Was there something wrong? Why was he looking at her like that?

Shera shifted nervously and blinked uncertainly; "is there something wrong?"

Shrugging slightly, Cid turned to lean against the Highwind again and gazed up at the sky; "nah. You just a looked a little sad, that's all."

Automatically, Shera lifted a hand to her heart and hardly believed his words. He'd thought she looked sad and asked out of concern. Concern for her and her well-being. This had to be one of her dreams! "I-I'm not sad. I was just thinking."

This was going to be the part where she messed up everything; by doing something as stupid as fainting!

Cid glanced over at her again as he curled up the paper she'd wrapped around the sandwiches into a ball before aiming for the trash-bin, and succeeding! "Thinkin'? Thinkin'bout what?"

He wasn't sure why, but he was rather liking this; just sitting and talking with her like he'd used to do. Before... before she saved his life and he acted like a complete numbskull for so many years! Cid had to keep reminding himself, and found the guilt feeling grow heavier by each time. He was going to make it up to her... somehow. But right now, he was being egoistical as usual. Cid enjoyed her company and for once it seemed like she wasn't going to do something stupid. It wasn't like she could break the thermos bottle, he thought with a smirk, before moving it to a safe distance just in case.

Shera looked strangely at him before blushing and force herself to look at the sky as well. "Uhm... n-nothing in particular. It's not easy having positive thoughts with that thing hanging over our heads."

She'd almost gotten used to seeing Meteor burning in the sky, but couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling it gave her. Meteor mocked all her unfinished dreams and reminded her with every glance that time was running out.

Cid nodded seriously as he looked up as well; "yeah... it's a nasty booger, that one. Good thing we're going to get rid of it, huh?"

He gazed over at her with a grin that made Shera's heart jump."Y-yes... good thing,"

she stuttered, and as she admired his face again the panic struck her that he'd might be killed within the next few days when they were meeting Sephiroth. Shera gazed quickly away as tears flooded in her eyes.

Reaching out, Cid turned her face back to his; "hey..." He said softly, "what's wrong?"

Pulling of his gloves, he gently removed the trace of oil his hand had left on her cheek and made it even worse for Shera to hold back the frustrated tears.

"I just... it's nothing... I... " She took his hand to push it away, but he wouldn't release hers.

"Shera... what is it?" Cid was surprised to see the tears trailing down her cheeks, as he couldn't remember a single time he'd seen her cry. Ever.

She looked helplessly at him, almost choking on the feelings that threatened to show how much she loved him. "Nothing is wrong, I-I said!"

Shera pulled her hand free and jumped to her feet, "I'm going b-back to the... the house!"

But she only managed a few steps before Cid's hand locked around her arm and almost jerked her back to face him. "Dammit, Shera!" He barked irritated and she gazed wide-eyed at him with tears flowing freely.

"I... I-I'm sorry," she whispered, but made no attempts to break free.

The pilot sighed and released his grip, pulling a hand through his hair in regret. "No... no, I'm sorry. It's just that... if something's wrong, can't ya tell me? D'ya hate me that much? I wouldn't blame you, but..."

Shera shook her head quickly at Cid's words, and reached up to place a slender hand on his rough cheek. Had he really misunderstood so completely?! "N-no, Captain! I don't hate you! I never could! I..."

Words failed her as usual, especially when Cid was looking at her with those blue eyes with no spark of anger in them. Before she even knew what she was doing, Shera took his face between her hands and reached up to gently place her lips against his.

Cid's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but was not at all dismayed. Only before he had the chance to respond or even think of something to say, Shera took a step back with a face pale as a ghost and eyes wide.

Had she really done that?! At that moment, she had never wanted to die so badly!

Bolting towards the house, Shera covered her mouth with her hand to strangle a sob of despair and bitter tears ran like rivers. She could never look the Captain into his eyes again. Never! Slamming the door shut behind her, Shera ran towards her room, leaving an utterly puzzled Cid.

Her action had surprised him, to put it mildly, but Cid also found himself smirking at the memory. So she fancied him? That sure explained a lot! He was quite curious as to what she would do next, but to his utter irritation; Shera avoided him like the plagues!

The entire next day, he barely saw her for a couple of minutes before she ran off with some stupid excuse. Cid's mood was not improved when it became clear just how badly damaged the stearing on the Highwind really was, and that they lacked the parts to repair it. After a short discussion, it was decided that Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie and Rufus ShinRa was going to Nibelheim to get the parts, while Cid and his team repaired the other damages until they could return with the parts.

Grumbling and cursing, Cid dumped down in his sofa in front of the TV after a day of working on the Highwind with a team that knew just about nothing and a Shera that kept ducking him and hardly answered his questions. Cid Highwind were in what he knew had to be his worst mood ever!

Staring grumpily at the TV, he stubbornly refused to realise it was in the middle of the night and he really should get his sleep to be ready to keep working on the airship the next day. He didn't move until a sound caught his attention and turned to see Shera come shuffling in on her way to the kitchen.

With her hair loose and no glasses, it was clear she was still half asleep, but what caught Cid's attention were;

1; she was wearing that T-shirt he'd given her all those years ago; when they'd been working on ShinRa no. 26, Shera'd managed to spill oil all over her shirt, and to save some time; Cid gave her his college T-shirt, telling her to keep it.

2; sticking out from that 'nightgown' were a couple of very shapely legs.

He knew he should say something, anything, to let her know he was there, but for some odd reason the words got stuck in his throat. Before appearing like a complete moron, Cid got up, but unluckily the remote control to the TV decided to jump down on the floor, causing Shera to jump around with a half-strangled cry.

Gazing angrily down at the guilty remote, Cid then hastily met her gaze; "It's only me..." He saw how she raised her hand to her heart as in a futile attempt to calm herself and brushed nervously away her hair from her face.

"C-Captain! I-I didn't know you were... I-I'm sorry!" She unknowingly took a step back, vaguely wondering how so much bad luck could fall upon her on such a short time. The Captain probably was furious with her now as she disturbed him in his thoughts.

Cid shrugged slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets; "no need t'appologize, Shera. Trouble sleepin' ?"

Shera shifted uneasily, and her eyes flickered nervously around in the room; "j-just a little... I-I thought that maybe some tea might... b-but I didn't know you were here, I-I'm sorry, I d-don't need to... uhm... I'll j-just leave you to, uhm, to your thoughts..."

She turned to flee the room, as she'd done so many times that day, and once again his famous temper got the better of him and Cid stalked over. "Ohnoyadon't!"

Shera froze and inhaled deeply, desperately. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know..."

She began babbling again as Cid stood in front of her, refusing to meet his eyes. Too embarrassed after what she'd done to him. He didn't seem angry, but if he was going to pity-talk to her; she'd prefer if he got angry! That was the only faith worse then him hating her; him feeling pity for her. Why did she had to be so stupid, Shera mentally raged.

Cid sighed resigned as she went on one of her rambling excuses, and gently took a hold of her shoulders; "Shera..." He closed his eyes briefly as he didn't reach her, before trying again; "Shera, listen..."

Only the non-stop stream of apologies wouldn't stop and Cid frowned irritated. He thought about his options, before he used the final trick he knew would shut her up; he kissed her.

This time it was Shera's eyes that widened with surprise when she felt his lips against hers, efficiently halting the flow of words. Only he didn't back away so quickly as she had, instead his arms slipped around her and pulled her close to him. Automatically, Shera's arms went around his neck while her pulse hammered and her knees trembled. Cid gave her a couple of soft kisses, before tilting his head slightly and gently part her lips. Shera closed her eyes as jolts went through her, leaving her to lean trembling against him as she responded whole-heartedly, drawing her fingers through his short, blonde hair with a pounding heart. Cid's mind clouded over as she so willingly returned his kiss and leaned her suddenly so very feminine body against his, and he could feel his own blood heat up. Had it been any other woman, he would have easily picked her up and carried her to his bed, but he couldn't.

Not to Shera, not when he knew that it was merely that he wanted. Shera was his friend, his twice guardian angel, and he would never use her for a few hours of pleasure, knowing it would break her. Shera wasn't that kind of girl.

Gently withdrawing his lips from hers, if a little reluctantly, Cid gazed down into her dazed eyes with an uneven breath. Shera was lost for words. She gazed helplessly into his blue eyes, wanting nothing more then to be in his arms again. Had she been wrong after all? Did her Captain care for her...? Shera could see the badly hidden desire in his eyes, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe he didn't love her, but he wanted her, and at that moment; it was enough.

She stroke a lightly caressing hand over his chest and felt him tense before he quickly took her hand.

"Shera..." Cid objected weakly, only his husky voice made it sound like an invitation. As she gazed up at him with flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips, Cid swallowed hard. He realised he was in a position where he'd end up hurting her no matter what he did. If he gave into what he so badly wanted and her eyes promised, Shera would get hurt by him using her. If he pulled away, she would get hurt by him rejecting her. Why did he kiss her in the first place?! He needed a cigarette!

Shera could see he was struggling with something, refused to wonder what it was. All she knew was that he might change his mind, and she didn't want that. Reaching up, Shera placed her lips against his again, and to her utter relief; Cid didn't pull away this time either.

Cursing himself, Cid knew he had to decide, but couldn't see why he couldn't make up his mind while kissing her, disregarding how his reasonability lessened by each caressing stroke of her small hands.

Reality brutally cut through the haze when suddenly someone hammered at the door and caused the two to tear apart with a start. Shera breathed heavily as she numbly corrected her hair, carefully gazing over at her Captain, who shifted from looking at her and the door.

"I... y-you'd better answer that. I-it's probably important..." she advised him in a weak voice, still trembling after his kisses.

Cid wanted to object, wanted to pull her close again, but then realised he'd been given an easy way out. A miracle had made the decision for him, and though he could have screamed with frustration at that moment; he knew he would be grateful the next day. "Yeah..." Cid muttered slowly, "yeah, I'd better."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes, and perhaps a little hurt as well, before she bent her head and mumbled; "I-I'll better get back to my room..."

Looking silently after her, Cid fought against the urge to call her back, and when she was gone; he closed his eyes hard with a deep, deep sigh.

Suddenly someone hammered at the entrance door again and the pilot opened his eyes with a start. "Yeah, yeah! Don't get yer #$#%& nickers in a $%& twist! ! &#%$%!!! I'm commin' ! What's the &#$% hurry?!"

He tore the door open and glared furiously at... Yuffie?! Blinking confused, Cid gesticulated faintly; "what...? I thought you were... I'm not THAT &#$% desperate for them parts!"

The young ninja shook her head quickly; "I'm not here to deliver some stupid pieces of scrap in the middle of the night, you moron!"

Cid straightened with a jerk, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously; "hey, now I suggest you explain yourself before I make you sorry you ever were born, brat!"

Puffing with offence, Yuffie crossed her arms and glared at the pilot; "I came back to get you lot, 'cause Tifa and the others got captured!"

Cid scratched his neck thoughtfully and lifted an eyebrow puzzled; "captured? By who? How? Why?"

Yuffie stomped her foot frustrated; "how the heck am I supposed to know?! Just be glad I got away to tell you!"

Snorting suspiciously, Cid gazed coolly at her; "and how is that? Why weren't you caught?"

The young ninja shrugged uneasily as she shifted her feet; "I was, uhm, looking at materia at the time... but never mind that! We gotta go get'em back! Tifa and Vinnie, at least, that ShinRa-jerk we can just leave there!"

Cid reached out for his jacket with a sigh, "have ya told Cloud and the others?"

Tripping impatiently, Yuffie nodded quickly again; "yeah,yeah, they told me to get you. Come on!"

Grasping the Venus Gospel, Cid debated vaguely wether to let Shera know he was leaving, but something told him if he went to her room; he probably wouldn't leave until dawn. Clearing his throat, the pilot closed the entrance door behind him as he followed Yuffie to the inn.


	4. uglies!

4. "#%&# uglies!!!"

The next day began like any other day, and Shera automatically set the table for breakfast. It was like it never had happened. Like it had all been one bitter-glorious dream. She stood gazing absently into the sink when Rain entered the room and grinned widely at the sight. "Hey there. You look like someone just stole something precious from you. It's that manly Captain Cid again, huh?"

Starting, Shera jumped around and blushed deeply at the words. "N-no! I mean, t-that's... that's n-not i-it! I m-mean, nothing happ-happened!"

As the words left her lips, Shera realised she'd just about admitted something had happened, and closed her eyes hard.

Rain walked over, her smile not lessening by the news. "So...? What exactly... 'did not happen'?"

Shaking her head, Shera turned back to the sink, desperate to avoid her eyes. "I-I don't know what you mean! N-nothing happened! I mean, what would happen? S-should there be happening something? I-I don't understand wh-why you have to bring the... the Captain into my idleness. I-It's not his fault!"

Rain crossed her arms and leaned sideways against the sink with a tiny frown; "what isn't his fault?"

Unknowingly, Shera clutched the edges of the sink and bent her head; "that he doesn't want me."

Reaching out, Rain placed a light hand on Shera's shoulder; "hey... let's sit down and you can tell me why you have that crazy idea in that usually so smart mind of yours!"

Powerless, Shera allowed her to guide her over to the table and sit heavily down on a chair.

Sitting down beside her, Rain took her hand and sighed; "now... what happened?"

Shera shrugged and still wouldn't meet her eyes; "last night... I couldn't sleep, a-and I decided to make, uhm, some tea... b-but when I came in here, t-the Captain was here. I-I tried to apologize, "

at that point Rain silently rolled her eyes, already knowing too well Shera's ramblings, but didn't interrupt,

"b-but he... he just..." Shera slowly raised her gaze and met Rain's eyes before dropping the bomb; "he kissed me."

Rain blinked surprised then smiled with a shrug; "there you are! And of course kissing you means he doesn't want you, right?"

Blushing deeply, Shera shook her head with a sad smile; "no, you don't understand. I-I... I kissed him first."

She could see Rain now became a little confused and hurried to clear it up; "the evening before, when he was out working on the airship. I... somehow... I-I kissed him." Shera folded her hands awkwardly in her lap, feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

Rain raised an eyebrow and waved her hand weakly; "I still don't get how you make all of this mean he doesn't want you..."

There was a short silence, then Shera drew a deep breath; "I just... last night... I think it was a pity-kiss!"

Laughing silently, Rain shook her head; "a what?"

Shera shrugged and gazed down at her hands again; "you know, a pity-kiss. He... he doesn't want me, but felt embarrassed o-over how I threw m-myself at him the n-night before... s-so, he pity-kissed me."

Out loud her words sounded so incredibly stupid, but Shera knew in her heart that they were true.

Rain sighed at her friends negativeness and placed her hand over Shera's; "listen, you know Cid better then anyone, right?"

Shera nodded weakly, before Rain continued; "so is he the type to pity anyone?"

The words made Shera wonder. Cid really wasn't the type to pity others, he accepted things as they were and made no attempts to hide his opinion. If he really loathed her, as she had so intensely convinced herself that he did, Cid would have been the first to tell her. Suddenly she remembered the look in his eyes that night and felt the blush crawl over her cheeks again while her stomach fluttered. "I... I don't know..." She mumbled and got up to walk over the sink.

Rain looked after her with a slight smile, while silently praying that Cid weren't the rough and insenstetive man he gave himself out to be.

Cloud and the others had left that night for Nibelheim, leaving Cid to finish up as much of the repairs on the Highwind as possible without the parts. Yet he didn't get very much done, as he merely strolled around on the airship, inspecting and absently fixing minor details. Cigarette after cigarette burned itself out as they merely hung from his lips while he gazed absently around, his mind swirling around a certain someone. Leaning his forhead against the cool metal-side of the Highwind, Cid sighed deeply. He was getting into deep water, and knew he wasn't that good of a swimmer.

Getting up before dawn to avoid Shera, Cid had spent his entire time with the airship thinking about her. "And just what the #&%$# am I supposed to do...?"

he asked irritated and straightened to look at the Highwind, almost as if he were expecting an answer. It was just so typical Shera; leave it up to her to mess up things! Crossing his arms, Cid leaned against the airship and sighed again; "why couldn't she just have left things alone...?"

He knew he really didn't want that she had, but the entire thing made him nervous. When he thought back, he could still feel her so close, and Cid shifted uneasily.

Alright, he had no trouble admitting he wanted her, but Shera... Shera was in love with him.

The thought caused him to inhale sharply and walk briskly over to his bag of tools. This was stupid! Stupid!

His heart belonged to the air and his planes, not some... some woman. Shera, a woman? Non-plussed, Cid gazed blankly straight ahed. As insanely stupid as it sounded, he'd never looked at her like that. As a co-worker, an engineer, and as a complete pain, but never as a... a woman.

Cid numbly grasped a wrench and felt it's weight absently. That could make living with her drastically more difficult.

The pilot dropped the wrench and straightened to sigh for what he felt was the thousandth time that day. He'd better focus on fixing the Highwind so he could get himself killed by Sephiroth and didn't have to worry about foolish things like Shera!

A few more hours passed, then his co-workers showed up to help him, so when Shera finally arrived; Cid was luckily too busy to be able to talk to her. She didn't seem to mind focusing on the work either, and the two were actually able to work side by side like they used to. But they both knew they were only pretending; something had changed. Something was different...

"Captain!" One of the young men working for Cid came running towards the Highwind, waving his arms to get his attention, "Captain!"

Cid straightened and puffed irritated on his cigarette; "What?! What's all yer damn screamin' for?"

The young man stumbled to a halt and pointed a shaking finger towards Cid's house; "Captain! ShinRa troops... here!"

The words was almost lost in his heaving for breath, but cut through clear enough for Cid's blue eyes to narrow. "ShinRa troops? What the &#$% do they want...?"

He didn't move for a few seconds, then turned to the others; "I'm gonna go check. If I catch one of you &#$ bozos slacking, I'm gonna $&#%# kill you!" The crew nodded with pale faces, knowing him too well to doubt his words. With long, irritated strides, Cid stalked over to halt with a slight surprised look when he saw what met him; several trucks and at least a dozen soldiers.

He blinked once, then regained his senses and crossed his arms. Before any of them noticed him, Cid went into the house through the back-door and met a wide-eyed Shera. "C-Captain! ShinRa soldiers!"

He nodded resigned and walked over to peek out the window. "You don't say...? Hmm, I bet they're after the Highwind..."

Shera walked over as well, fighting against the urge to take his hand for comfort. "T-they're awfully many..."

Cid nodded absently. Had the others been there, they might had put up a fight, but even Cid weren't stupid enough to go against a dozen soldiers alone. "Listen... I'm gonna go outside and"

"No!" Shera interrupted and grasped his arm, throwing all tact aside. "Captain, it's too dangerous!"

Cid gave a slow smile, placing his hand over hers. "Shera, I'm not gonna..."

"Please! I... " Shera shook her head desperately, tears forming in her eyes, "Captain... please!"

Cid pried her hands loose and held them between his, meeting her eyes firmly; "Shera. They won't go away. They're here for a reason and won't leave until they've got what they came for. Now, what's important is the fight against Sephiroth. If what I'm thinkin' is right; they're not out to shed blood, or they would've by now."

He turned to gently take her face between his hands to regain her attention, "Tifa's party were prolly captured to get Cloud and the others away from the Highwind, and leave her unguarded for them to take. I gotta do what I can. Ok?"

His soft voice made it even worse, and Shera closed her eyes hard. "Don't go..." She pleaded silently

and Cid couldn't hold back a gentle smile. "Hey, who am I? I'm Cid. I can take care of myself. Don't worry."

Shera slowly opened her eyes again and gave him a faint smile. "I can't promise I won't."

She looked awfully pale and her lips trembled despite her smile, causing a strange feeling to spread in Cid. He'd gone out on missions more dangerous then this, only this was the first one he'd ever worried about getting killed in.

Hesitating but a second, Cid bent down and gently placed his lips against hers.

With a whimper, Shera placed her arms around his neck and pressed against him in a futile attempt to keep him there. A shudder went through Cid as she so willingly parted her lips and welcomed his advance.

Just when her mind was so clouded that she'd forgotten about everything, Cid withdrew from her lips and gave her a shaky smile. "Well... uhm... you and Rain keep indoors." He released himself from her arms and walked over to the door. Shera's heart jumped when he placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. A few seconds passed, then he turned his face with a slight smile; "...and don't you worry; I'll be back."

With that, he walked out and closed the door behind him before setting course for the soldiers.

"Hey! What the #%$&%$# is going on here?!?"

The soldiers shifted nervously at the sight of the infuriated pilot, and gazed around in search for their leader. The lack of an answer caused Cid to grow even more angry and glared murderously at them; "answer me, dammit! What the &#%$ are you bunch o' &$&% uglies doin' here on my lawn?!" The pilot took a threatening step forward and the closest soldier clutched his gun and backed away.

This time the silence was broken by a soft voice; "Captain Cid Highwind... we meet again."

Cid's face snapped over to see the figure that had spoken and his eyes widened slightly; "you?! I thought we got rid of you and that ugly &#$% Heidegger!"

Scarlet laughed huskily and and placed one hand on her hip; "I don't die that easily, Mr Highwind."

Snorting, Cid straightened and lifted an eyebrow; "so, whaddya want?"

Scarlet gave a barely noticeable shrug and a slight smile; "shouldn't it be obvious? ...we're here for the airship."

Cid cursed mentally, his mind racing for how he was going to get out of this one. "She's hardly of any use to you. The stearing is seriously messed up, making her difficult as hell to control and extremely unstable."

Scarlet pursed her red lips teasingly; "that's why we're bringing you along as well."

Raising his eyebrows, Cid remained silent for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "And what makes you think I'll work with ya?"

Scarlet gesticulated towards the small houses of Rocket Town, and dwelled at his; "we were prepared that you might not... see our side of the case, so I took the liberty of making sure you would. Even a minor army like this, will have no trouble evening this town to the ground."

She smiled as she recognized how the pilot's eyes turned dark blue with anger, ready to have the soldiers hold him back if he went on a tantrum, which she half expected him to. Clenching his fists, Cid forced himself to stay calm. There was nothing more he wanted then to place his hands around Scarlets slender neck and choke her to death, but he knew she was right.

The foot-soldiers were bad enough, as the people of Rocket Town weren't trained with guns, but the crew in the ShinRa vehicles had bigger guns and could easily blow a house sky high. Cid knew just about every soul in Rocket Town, and would avoid them suffering at any costs. Even if it meant he had to go with these jackasses.

"Fine. Alright. Whatever. Let's just get goin' then before these numbskulls gets trigger happy! Though I can't guarantee that she'll make it all the way, even I have my limitations, ya'now!" He stomped off towards the Highwind,

Scarlet quickly signaling for the soldiers to follow him. She was not going on that thing, not until it was repaired anyway. But now they needed to get out of there before Strife and his gang returned.

Scarlet absently gazed towards Nibelheim and wondered if that useless Heidegger actually managed to follow the plan... and if Rufus... if Rufus... Scarlet shook her head determined and got om board with a sharp order to set course for Midgar, deciding to let time show what would happen.

By some amazing miracle, Cid actually managed to persuade the Highwind to fly all the way to Midgar, and was quite surprised to see the ground open to reveal something reminding of an underground airport. Once the airship was safely landed, he was quickly lead off to a dark cell.

Dumping down on the simple bed, Cid puffed angrily at his cigarette, silently vowing a cruel revenge while planning how to get himself out of there. He wondered if Cloud and the others had returned, if they all were alright. Hours passed, then Cid heard voices approaching his cell and got up. Ready to face whoever it was.

Even before the door opened, he knew who he would meet, Cid could recognize that insanely annoying voice even if he were deaf; "fat man Palmer..."

He muttered as a greeting to the cheerful man that stood wobbling in the doorway. "Heyheyhey! Captain! We meet again! I'm quite impressed that you survived that entire trip-into-space-thingie! Impressed!"

As Cid took a step forward, he noticed that Palmer recoiled and sighed to control his anger; "well, whaddya want? You bring all yer &#%$& uglies to my &#$# house and #$$&% kidnap me! Ya'll can't be so $&%# stupid that ya'll think I'm gonna help yer rotten folks?!"

Palmer clapped his hands with a thoughtful humming, wobbling some more; "actually, we did hope you would. Hum, hum, 'cause we really need them planes to defeat Sephiroth and those WEAPONS. Heidegger figured we'd stand a better chance from the sky with them monsters. Monsters they are!"

Crossing his arms with a snort, Cid stuck his chin out stubbornly; "well, ya can forget it! I ain't doing a damn thing!"

Palmer hummed again, "too bad. Too bad. 'cause then I got to bring in 'the persuader'... Hum, hum..."

Cid raised an eyebrow, not sure he was liking the sound of that threat; "the wha'?"

Palmer shrugged childishly and rubbed his neck; "hum, well, we, kind of, really need your help, so, hum hum, I'm afraid a 'no' won't do. It simply won't do. You're going to help us, Captain Highwind. You just need to see things a little, hum, differently."

Once again his words brought Cid an uneasy feeling, but kept his face expressionless. "Really now?"

His blue eyes narrowed at the sight of another man appearing beside Palmer. Unlike Palmer, this man was thin. Sickly thin, with black hair that shadowed his eyes into two empty sockets and a pale skin that revealed that he'd probably not seen the sun for several years.

"The famous Cid Highwind..." the man said in a low, eerily silent voice, "pleased to meet you."

Cid snorted as a response, forcing himself to take his eyes back on Palmer, though every nerve in his body told him that the newcomer were the real threat. "Is he s'posed to scare me? Sorry, fat man, even yer ugly face is scarier!"

Palmer pouted and clapped his hands; "Captain, that's not nice! Not nice in the very least! Hum hum, this man here is Zager. I think you're going to like him, Captain, he's just as fond of his work as you are!"

Slowly Cid's eyes moved over to the silent man beside Palmer and frowned; "and just what exactly does he do?"

There was a faint smile on Zagers lips as he replied; "I'm a Persuader."

When Shera saw Cloud and the others ride into town, she ran towards the door and nearly died with horror as she stared right into Barrets gun-arm. She instinctively lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek.

Cloud quickly shoved away the gun at the well-known sight of the woman and put away his own sword as well, attempting to calm her down as fast as possible to get his answers. "Shera! What's happened? What's with the tire-tracks? Where's the Highwind?"

Letting her shivering hand fall, Sheras brown eyes watered with tears. "They came right after you left... suddenly the entire town was filled with trucks and soldiers... Captain knew they were after the Highwind, and told me and Rain to stay indoors while he talked to them. I tried to stop him, Cloud, I really did..."

Silent tears fell to the ground as she remembered her goodbye with the Captain,

and Cloud placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shera... we'll get him back. Don't worry about Cid, you know how tough he is. He'll be fine. Don't you worry."

Rufus cleared his throat and stared directly at Cloud. "Maybe we should continue this chat inside?"

Clouds eyes fell on the unconscious Tifa in the arms of his hated enemy and sighed resigned as he gazed over at Shera again. "Yeah..."

He gently guided the shivering Shera inside and the others quickly followed.

Showing Rufus with the wounded Tifa to one room, Shera managed to persuade Vincent to rest in Rain's room, the former Turk only accepting because he could barely stand on his own two feet.

Shera then numbly began making tea and didn't react when she felt Cloud's hand on her shoulder. "Shera..." he said softly, "I need to know what happened."

There was such a long silence that Cloud actually wondered if she'd heard him at all, then she began sobbing and he quickly guided her over to sit down on a chair. In a weak voice, she told him about how the soldiers suddenly had arrived, lead by Scarlet, and how the Captain had decided to face them.

"He said the fight against Sephiroth was more important and had to do what he could."

Cloud nodded silently, recognizing that Scarlet and her soldiers would have taken the Highwind no matter what, and that they stood a much better chance of getting her back with Cid by her. Still, he knew it was no risk-free mission Cid had wandered into, and asked Shera several question while silently planning on another rescue-mission. A few minutes later, Cloud turned towards the others and sighed. "They're heading for Midgar..."

Rufus, who had appeared in the door shifted irritated; "And how do you expect to enter? Heidegger must have the entrances blocked, and they know you're comming!" Barret got up from his chair with a threatening look and clenched his fist. "Whad'ya saying? You ain't gonna help?! I'm sure you had dozens of sneak-ways in and out of Midgar as a back-up incase we decided to crash in on ya'll!"

Rufus snorted offended and stuck his chin out as he flicked back a lock of his hair. "Hah! I would never sneak about as a common criminal, unlike you! And as for the possible routes I know into that city, so does Heidegger. That piss ant used to work for me, remember?"

He stared a challenge at Barret and Cloud quickly stepped in between them. "Alright. Point taken. But we still need to get into Midgar!"

The former SOLDIER gave them each a warning look, before sighing resigned, "any ideas as to how we're going to achieve that goal?"

There was a short silence, then a tiny voice spoke up; "I know a way..."

Everybody turned to gaze at the woman in the door. Rufus frowned suspiciously as this was a face he did not know.

"Who's that?" He snorted rudely,

and the woman blushed slightly and humbly."My n-name is Rain, Mr ShinRa... I used to work as a waitress in Midgar."

Shera came over and placed a arm around her shoulders, meeting Rufus' eyes with a clear, silent message for him to behave.

The ex-president snorted again, and gesticulated faintly. "And you think this route is somehow miraculously overseen by the ShinRa troops?"

Feeling a little braver, Rain met his eyes as she nodded. "It's been used for years and years by smugglers, and the ShinRa guards have never come near it once." She finally had to look away from his arrogant gaze, still feeling that lifetime-taught awe for the ShinRa presidents.

Cloud glanced around at the others, seeing it as their only option. "What do you say?" He asked, ignoring Yuffies suggestion for a head-on attack.

Barret shrugged; "we ain't got much other choice."

Red lifted his head and nodded slowly. "I say we do it."

Cait Sith nodded as well; "yupp. All or nothing!"

Cloud turned to Rufus and raised his eyebrows.

The ex-president shifted uneasily, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. "Alright! Fine! Whatever!" He muttered and crossed his arms defensively.

Cloud gazed back at Rain and gave a tiny smile. "Ok then, smuggler route it is."

With Tifa wounded and Vincent in a fairly bad shape, it was decided that they'd stay the night in Rocket Town so they could rest and recover. Shera hardly slept that night, worrying sick over the Captain despite knowing better. Cid would be fine, he'd been on worse things then this.

Absently, Shera stroke a finger over her lips, reliving the memory for the umpteenth time, and suddenly she knew that this time she couldn't merely sit by and wait. It was insane what she was planning, but it couldn't be helped.

When Cloud and the others got ready to leave the next day, Shera declared that she was going with them. "Don't worry about me, Mr Strife. I know how to use Materia and I'm not so foolish that I will seek out danger, but do not doubt that I'm comming with you."

Tifa had to smile and merely shrugged at Clouds pleading look.

"Alright..." Cloud sighed, but gave Shera a warning glance, "but you stay out of trouble and keep in the back!"

Rufus snorted despicably and glared over at the former SOLDIER. "Some leader..."

Cloud barely managed to keep from loosing his temper over the obnoxious boy, and clenched his jaw furiously as he turned to address the others; "Alright... everybody here? Then we're off!"

Before anyone could object; he stalked off. Shera actually found that she had trouble keeping up with their pace, but would rather die then to complain; knowing Cloud would probably deny her to continue. She had to see the Captain. She had to know that Cid was alright.

Rain kept by her side the entire trip to Midgar and gave her a sympathetic smile. The walk, or trotting in Shera's case, seemed to go on forever, but then they saw the dark shape of Midgar in the horizon.

"We're here..." Cloud declared as he halted on a hill-top and glanced back at the others.

"About frigging time!" Barret wheezed and waved his gun-arm angrily.

The former SOLDIER frowned as he studied the group; "we need to get a change of clothes..."

Rufus face jerked up to glare at Cloud; "what are you talking about?"

The young ex-president stared defiantly at him with his usual self-confidence and bright white suit.

Too tired to care, Shera merely sat down on a rock as the arguing began and gazed nervously at the gloomy Midgar. True, she knew how to use Materia and were no stranger to battle, yet she wasn't looking forward it. It wasn't in Shera's nature to seek out fights, she preferred to use her brains to solve whatever was wrong without any bloodshed. If it wasn't for the Captain...

Shera closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. He was alive. She had to belive that; he was alive! They wouldn't kill him as they needed his knowledge, Shera told herself, and he was just irritated that he hadn't gotten his tea! She glanced tiredly up as Cloud and Rufus stood sneering to each other and returned Rain's weak smile. With a lot of sour objections, even the former president of ShinRa had to give in and at least cover himself with a brown cape to cover for the trademark suit and the others found simular anonymous outfits.

"Alright," Cloud said absently, "let's go..."


	5. And they call 'her' the smart one!

5. "And they call 'her' the smart one?!"

Cid closed his eyes hard and bit his teeth together stubbornly. True, he was no teenager no more, and had received his share of injuries during his countless fights, but nothing, nothing, had ever hurt remotely like this!

Zager tilted his head slightly and smiled softly, "Ah, there is no need for this, Mister Highwind. All we need from you is a little co-operation, and then you'll be free to go." Cid managed a sneering laugh and glared up at the relaxed man that sat in a chair by the open door. "Right... well, the chances of THAT happening is just about as big as we'll see Sephiroth do Swan-Lake in a %&#$ pink tutu!"

Zager frowned disapprovingly and Cid clutched his head with a groan. He knew the pilot was in agony as he inserted pain directly into his mind, one of the many advantages of being a telepath, but Cid Highwind seemed to be one of the more difficult kind. The cell was dark and damp, neither quality appealing to Zager, yet it was insisted that the 'persuading' took place there. It seemed like this Cid Highwind was of great importance to the high and mighty.

"Now then, " Zager said gently as he once again directed his attention to the man on the floor, forcing him to meet his gaze, "how long must we continue these unpleasantness when they are so un-called for? You know, there is a difference between bravery and stupidity, Mister Highwind."

At that moment Cid wasn't able to respond, his entire body jerking spasmodically in after-shocks due to the intense mental pain that had raged him merely seconds before. Zager sighed as Cid's arms sunk limply down to his sides and knew by his ragged breathing that he was pushing it a little too far, but the kneeling man's attitude irritated him. The pilot's eyes were hazed with pain but his mouth were a stubborn thin line. For a few seconds Zager wondered if the man would actually rather get himself killed then bowing to the pressure.

"Up... yers...." Cid mumbled weakly as it seemed like an invisible hand were holding him up by his chin and forcing him to meet the other man's eyes.

The telepath gritted his teeth while sending a violent wave of pain at the pilot.

His hands shot up to clutch his head again and Cid had to use everything in him to fight back the scream that pressed at his throat. It hurt. It hurt so bad he couldn't belive it. Numbly noticing how blood began to run from his nose; giving him a taste of iron in his mouth, Cid realised he was loosing the fight against the urge to scream.

Then, as sudden as it had appeared, the pain was gone, and Zager's voice could be heard again; "no matter what you may think, Mister Highwind, no man is able to withstand this for all eternity. Better realise that now and save yourself a world of pain."

It was strange how calm and friendly his voice sounded, but Cid merely leaned forward and closed his eyes wearily.

The telepath also leaned slightly forward with a chuckle; "oh no, Mister Highwind, I'm not going to let you pass out!"

Air got stuck in his throat as the pilot felt himself get jerked back by that invisible force and Cid actually felt a pang of fright. Zager was right. He had all the time in the world, while Cid Highwind felt his strength getting drained by the agonizing seconds... But he wouldn't scream. The pain began again and Cid bit his lip so hard that new blood poured, but he... would... not... SCREAM...!

They got into Midgar easily enough as the smuggler-route stayed undiscovered, and Shera hardly wondered how it had stayed that way. It could hardly be called a tunnel. The walls were more made of mud and mould then wood and concrete, and their only source of light were the lamp Cloud held high. Barely holding her breakfast down due to the intense smell, Shera forced herself not to look down to see what they were wading through.

The thought of the Captain were the only thing that made her continue, silently promising to never pull a stupid stunt like this again. Shera had to face it; she weren't designed for these kind of adventures!

Suddenly Clouds voice caught her attention as they stopped. "I think we're in sector 5...!"

Cloud turned back to the others and made sure his long coat covered his sword that hung low on his back; "we should split up so that we don't draw that much attention." Vincent nodded and checked Death Penalty before putting it back in it's holster; "I agree. How should we divide?"

Taking a quick overlook, Cloud sighed; "Me, Barret, Yuffie and Red will go as the group that'll go after Cid."

Shera glanced up and took a step forward; "Please, Mister Strife, let me come too!"

Cloud shook his head; "Forget it, Shera. You promised to keep out of trouble and stay in the back! Second group will be Vincent, Rain, and Shera; you'll make sure our escape-route stays open. I trust you to keep them safe, Vincent"

The former Turk nodded solemnly, while Sheras shoulders sank in disappointment, but she knew better then to argue. She wasn't that much of a skilled fighter, and would probably get in the way and mess up things like she used to. Only now Cid's life were at stake and Shera would rather stay in the background, sick with worry, rather then to gamble with his life! Then Cloud and the others left and Shera nervously followed Vincent and Rain into cover to wait...

Cid wasn't sure exactly when the pain had stopped, or even when Zager had left. To tell the truth; he didn't care. In the end the telepath had been ordered to halt the 'persuading' as the pilot simply refused to give in and they needed Cid's mind functional.

Though Zager had stopped, the after-shocks and aching pain kept him in a state of apathetic numbness. He couldn't turn over on his back because it hurt too much. He really couldn't lift an arm because it hurt too insanely much.

And for a while Cid debated wryly wether he should continue breathing or not because it hurt too damn much! Something inside of him told him that he had no time to simply lie as dead on the bed, but should get up and find a way out!

Cid merely closed his eyes, told the tiny voice to 'shut it' and go look for an escape route itself! Once again time seemed to either pass like a mad man or stand still, but silence was suddenly broken by a howling alarm.

Started by the loud sound, Cid opened his eyes and listened intently. Gun fire. Shouting. A minor explosion, probably a grenade. Gun fire again. Some more shouting. Those voices... Barret! Cloud! Using every ounce of his remaining strength, Cid sat up and fought against the dizziness that threatened to send him into never-never land. At that second, the door was flung open and a high-pitched voice cut through his dazed mind; "damn, old geezer, you look like shit!"

Getting up with an irritated frown, Cid glared over at Yuffie; "full of compliments as always, aren't ya, brat?"

The young ninja grinned widely; "just checking there is still life in your old fosile bee-hind!"

She flung something at him, and pure reflexes made Cid's hand shoot up and catch the Venus Gospel before it connected with his face.

"Not bad for a half-dead!" Yuffie commented with a smirk, "now, are you gonna stay here or what?"

Cid stared blankly at the empty door-opening for a couple of seconds, then his blue eyes darkened with anger and he took off after the obnoxious little thief. For each step he took, it felt as if someone took the Venus Gospel and hit him over the head with it, but Cid bit his teeth together and forced himself to continue.

Soon he saw Cloud and the others in heavy battle with some soldiers in crimson uniforms. "Some &#%$ rescue!" He commented to Barret as the huge man had to load his gun-arm.

"Stop yer complanin'" Barret snorted, "jess be glad we came fer yer sorry ass!"

The pilot grinned and whirled the Venus Gospel easily around, almost to make sure he still could use it. Before any more words could be said, a violent explosion rocked the ground so bad that Cid nearly lost balance along with the others and debris began raining from above. "What the hell was that?!" The pilot exclaimed

and Cloud shook his head with a confused look. "I don't know! Sounded like a bomb or something... We gotta get out of here!"

Barret fired at the equally confused soldiers; "sounded like da sound came from Vincents direction..."

Cloud cursed loudly, receiving a startled look from Red, and glanced around; "alright, we need to get back and fast! But first we gotta get rid of these happy jokers!"

Cid began going through Barrets backpack, despite his objections. First, he found his cigarettes and threw out a; "bless you," to the big man, then his grin turned slightly insane. "Aha!" Cid declared and straightened as he lit up a cigarette; "no worries! I'll clear them out in a &#$% jiffy!"

Yuffie had a worried look, and Cloud wasn't any better as he gazed cautiously over at the pilot; "Cid... what are you thinking?"

Puffing merrily on his cigarette, Cid pulled forward a huge stick of dynamite and lit the fuse. "Fire in the hall!" He yelled as everyone in AVALANCHE cried out in alarm and ran for their lives!

Cid's dynamite caused a no less of an earthquake as they ran towards their escape tunnel, but as they rounded a corner, they saw a group of soldiers firing at Vincent's cover.

"Damn..." Cloud muttered softly as they heard Death Penalty roar, and glanced around. How was they going to get over to the former Turk when everything between him and them were open terrain and a whole bunch of angry soldiers with guns?!

All hell broke loose and as Cid rolled into cover, he wondered how to tell friend from foe with all that smoke that was lying thick in the air after grenades and other explosives. He heard the Death Penalty not far from where he was crouching and took a deep breath before darting towards the sound, catching glimpses of other AVALANCHE members doing the same. Scudding to a halt, Cid nearly crashed into the former Turk and grinned relived; "Vince! How nice of ya to keep the door open!" Vincent merely focused grimly on holding the soldiers on a distance and didn't even acknowledge the arrival of Barret, Red and Yuffie.

The pilot puffed thoughtfully on his cigarette as he scouted around; "where's Spikey?"

No sooner had the words been spoken before Cloud came stumbling into Barret, who easily took a hold of his neck to steady him. "Found'im!"

Vincent reloaded the Death Penalty without looking at anyone, but his words were addressed to Cid; "get them out of here."

The pilot frowned slightly, not sure why Vincent would want him to take charge over things when that was Cloud's job. Cloud was the leader of the group, not him. Then his eyes fell on the two figures in the background. That one of the left was Rain, no doubt. The one on the right... Shera?!

She sat kneeling on the ground, trying to push bullets into a gun with shivering hands and hadn't even noticed he was there. First he wanted to run over and crush her in his embrace, then his eyes darkened with fury. What the hell was she thinking?! Was that damned woman determined to get herself killed?!

Shera had no business on a frigging battlefield! She was afraid of mice, for heavens sake!

Cid tried to ignore the increasing throbbing pain in his head and stalked over to the two terrified women;

"Shera!" His furious voice easily carried over the gun-shots along with grenade-explosions and she snapped her face up by habit and her eyes widened.

"C-Captain!" relief rushed through Shera as she saw him standing in front of her and it took her several seconds to notice his angry pose and shrunk under his gaze.

Cid shook his head to emphasize his fury and gesticulated faintly with his free hand; "what the flying $#%& are you thinkin'?! Are ya dead-set on getting yerself killed, woman?!"

Shera forced herself to swallow and regain her voice; "I-I'm sorry, Captain... "

The pilot muttered curses that would've made an old sailor blush, grasped her wrist and yanked her to her feet; "no, but ya $&# will be! Now, stay close and try not to #%&$ mess up this time!"

He turned to say the same to Rain when another explosion hit and this time the debris that rained down were big enough to crush a man and Cid barely managed to pull Shera with him away from where a huge iron plate crashed to the ground. "Shiii-iiit!" He exclaimed as he had to use everything in him to jump and yank Shera with him as another iron plate set course for them.

Cid exhaled sharply as his back hit the ground hard, shielding Shera from the impact as he held her firmly to his chest and actually had to lie still for a few seconds to regain his reeling mind. Normally a stunt like that wouldn't even had affected his grin, but all thanks to Zager, who obviously had drained him of most of his strength. "Captain...?" Shera's weak and worried voice broke through the haze and he focused his eyes on her.

"What?"

Her hazel eyes blinked back tears and he felt her light fingertips barely touch his chin; "a-are you... ok?"

The pilot shook off the daze and looked levelly at her; "things would be just fine and dandy if I could get up..."

Shera's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet, feeling her cheeks burn even under the terrifying surroundings.

With a groan, Cid sat up and scouted around, seeing the others get up on their feet as well. He heard Cloud call out to them by their names, one by one. Answering affirmative on his and Shera's name, the pilot focused on the task ahed of him; getting up on his feet and not fall flat on his face. It wasn't until he'd struggled himself up, he noticed the suffocating silence,

then Cid heard Cloud repeat with an ounce of worry; "...Vincent?"

They barely had time to ask each other if anyone could see the former Turk, when bullets started flying over their heads again; obviously the soldiers had survived as well. Shoving Shera down on her knees behind one of the iron plates that had fallen down and now served as cover, Cid glanced over to check if he actually could see any of the crimson uniformed men. Failing to make out anything at all due to the thick smoke, Cid sunk down against the iron plate and gazed hastily down at the terrified Shera. In a way he wanted to reassure her that it was going to be okay. That he would get them out alive, somehow, and she just had to keep her head down and wait. But as a grenade exploded nearby, Cid shielded Shera by placing his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as debris rained down and his worry turned to anger as usual. "Satisfied?" He muttered, glancing over the iron plate without releasing her, "is this what you wanted to experience? Is it as fun as you thought?!"

Shera didn't bother to hold back the tears as she clutched his jacket for dear life and shivered uncontrollably; "I... I didn't..."

Cid forced her to release him as he glared at her; "Stay here and keep your head down! TRY not to get yourself killed!"

He bent down and grasped the Venus Gospel, fighting against the throbbing pain in his head that came back with a vengeance! "Think you can manage that?"

Cid didn't wait for an answer as he disappeared into the smoke that was drifting pass, leaving Shera to close her eyes hard and slowly go numb.

She didn't even react when Cid returned to her side, and he sent her a quick look; slightly uneasy with her silence. Maybe he'd been a little harsh on her? The pilot fumbled forward an ether and frowned. Nah, it was really stupid of her to come here, even if it were to help save his sorry ass.

What good would it do him if she got herself killed?! For someone as smart as Shera, she sometimes acted like a complete numbskull!

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Tifa dived into safety beside the pilot, "you're ok?"

Throwing the ether, Cid cast a quick glimpse over at her and grinned. "Of course! It takes more to wipe out this Highwind! Now I just have to make sure this so-called rescue party makes it outta here alive!"

He jumped up to attack one of the soldiers and Tifa glanced around. Shera was shivering against the wall and seemed to be in another world. The loud noises didn't bother Shera anymore, neither did the sickening worry she had earlier about Rain and Vincent.

She felt numb, hardly reacting when Cid grasped her arm and yanked her to her feet. Obediently stumbling along as Cid pulled her along, Shera wished he'd just let her stay behind, and for a split second she thought he was going to grant her that wish as he released her arm.

But then the pilot glared angrily at her and flung out his hand; "something the matter with your feet, woman?! Walk, dammit!"

Habit made Shera react and she forced her feet to move; nearly loosing balance as she entered the tunnel, but a hand shot out to support her. Gazing up, she saw to her utter surprise it was Rufus ShinRa. Shera gave him a faint smile, and he gently helped her move on. As they walked through the tunnel, Shera's mind were racing, but at the same time; it wasn't. She appeared in a completely different world, and hardly reacted when they finally reached fresh air and it was debated about Vincent's whereabouts.

Starting as something brushed against her legs, Shera glanced quickly down to see Red gaze up at her.

"We're leaving for Rocket Town..." He explained softly and she nodded slowly.

Still, the beast had to push slightly against her to make her start walking. She really didn't want to return to Rocket Town. Cid hadn't said a word to her since they'd entered the tunnel, not even looking at her once. He had to be so furious with her! Shera swallowed hard and forced herself to keep up the pace so she wouldn't fall behind and draw his attention.

How could she have been so stupid?! Of all the insanely stupid things she'd ever done in her life, this one had to top her list. She was no fighter, and clearly nothing but a pain to the Captain either.

All her life Shera had been told how smart she was. She felt everything but smart right now. Back then, when the Captain had asked her if she intended to move, maybe she'd misunderstood him as usual? Maybe he really meant that he wanted her to move? Well, she couldn't undo the past, but she could make it up to him when they got back to Rocket Town!

It wouldn't take long for her to pack her things; she didn't own that much, and could be out of his life in no time, and for once with no trouble at all! It broke her heart, but by the Planet; she saw no other way.

Tears flooded her eyes again, but she clenched her jaw and bent her head stubbornly. Shera suddenly realised for the first time that Rain and Vincent really hadn't come out of the tunnel like the others and her face snapped up again. Dear Planet, were they alive? This only proved how selfish she was! Here she was wailing over her lost love, while two of her friends might be dead or dying! No wonder Cid hated her! Shera had never felt so miserable, not even when she destroyed the Captains dream back then...


	6. Forgive me

6. "Forgive me..."

On their way back to Rocket Town Cid's PHS started ringing and a slightly desperate Cloud demanded advises on how they were going to get the Highwind out of Midgar when it was damaged so bad that even Cid had problems controlling it! The pilot merely grinned and told him to ask her nicely, and if she liked him; she would do the work! But he had to ask real nice, 'cause she was a real lady and that made it hard to win her favours! Finally reaching Rocket Town, it was confirmed that Cloud and the others would join them in a few hours, with indeed; the Highwind herself!

Cid had just entered the house and closed the door behind him when Shera turned to face him for the first time since Midgar, and he just knew she'd begin on one of her rambling excuses that could last for hours.

"Not tonight, " he interrupted and absently placed his gloves on the shelf, "we'll talk tomorrow. Gotta work on the Highwind all day as well tomorrow, so better get our rest." The pilot walked pass Shera without waiting for her answer.

He didn't feel like talking at all! His head was aching like all the Knights of the Round were trampling about in there with wooden shoes! And besides that, Cid was certain he'd never been so tired in his entire life! Cid just felt like sleeping... while Shera felt like crying... again!

Frustrated, she wiped a single tear away with the back of her right hand and sniffled. Now what?! She sure didn't dare leave without telling him, and leaving a note wasn't an option. She couldn't do that to him. Shera knew she had to talk to him first, apologize and explain.

Glancing over at the door to his room, she sighed tiredly. Waiting one more night couldn't do things worse... She shuffled her feet to her room and curled up on the bed, almost falling asleep before her head reached the pillow.

No matter how much Shera dreaded it; the morning finally came and she had just finished preparing the tea when Cid entered the kitchen, for once properly dressed, and dumped down on his chair. Placing his cup in front of him, Shera returned to the sink and rinsed the kettle with a pounding heart. He hadn't looked at her once, not really. The Captain was obviously still very angry with her! She would leave this afternoon!

As Shera stood deep in her own gloomy thoughts, the pilot did in fact raise his gaze and glance over at her. She was unusually quiet this morning. Cid frowned slightly, knowing she probably still felt guilty over her stupid stunt. And so she should! She nearly got herself killed!

Taking another irritated sip of the tea, Cid found that her silent back made him uneasy. Why was she punishing him?! She had no reason to give him the silent treatment! Or maybe... maybe she was sulking over that he didn't wanna hear her apologies last night?

He kept staring into his tea, almost as if he hoped to see the answers there. It wasn't like Shera to sulk. Anyway, something had to be done! He did not want to work side-by-side with an ice-queen all day! "Shera," he was not going to talk to her back! But to his irritation, she tensed and froze. "Shera, " Cid tried again, "I'm not talking to your back, woman!"

She slowly turned her face to peer at him over her shoulder; "y-yes, Captain...?"

Her voice were a mere whisper and her hazel eyes were as usual wide with uncertainty.

Cid made sign for her to sit down, and the stern look in his eyes made it impossible for her to argue. She sank down on the chair as silently as a quiet sigh and folded her hands in her lap.

Cid had never seen Shera so pale and depressed, and it actually made him soften a little. Alright, it was a completely idiotic thing she'd done, but she meant well. As usual. "Listen," he began and tried a smile, "we've got a rough day ahed, so whaddya say we just let yesterday be bygones?"

Shera blinked surprised, then glanced quickly down at her hands. He forgave her. Even after she messed up so badly again.

There followed a silence that made Cid even more uneasy and he shifted restlessly. "What? What's wrong?"

He got a bad feeling as she slowly met his eyes and Shera's lips trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Captain... it's just... I hate being such a... failure."

The pilot straightened surprised and then leaned slightly forward; "Shera, yer a lot of things, but no failure. What makes ya say somethin' like that?"

She sniffled and shrugged; "I can't do a-anything right... I always mess up and w-wouldn't blame you i-if you wished me at the bottom of the Northern Crater!"

Cid didn't move for several seconds, then guilt hit him like a 200 pound sledgehammer.

He'd done this to her. She used his very words he'd thrown against her through so many years; ' Shera, you can't do anythin' #%&$ right! Why are ya always messin' things up?! dammit, Shera! '

Clearing his throat, Cid shifted uneasily again; "don't be so stupid, Shera! Ya don't always mess up! A-and I dunnow any mechanic that's as good at his work as you. So there!"

Hesitatingly meeting his eyes, Shera was more then a little surprised at his words. Cid Highwind was not only comforting her; he was also paying her compliments. Now she was even more confused. "But last night..."

"Bah! Ya know just as well as me that you ain't got nothin' to do on a #$&% battlefield, Shera!" Cid interrupted irritated, refusing to think about why it was so important that she wasn't killed on any battlefield.

Shera drew a shivering breath and shook her head slightly; "but Tifa and Yuffie..."

The pilot got up and snorted angrily; "they're trained fighters and can take care of themselves!"

He regretted the harsh tone the second he saw tears glimmering in her eyes again, and her words were mere whispers; "unlike me, who's j-just a b-burden..."

Closing his eyes and gathering his courage, Cid crouched down beside her and placed two fingers under her chin, raising her face to lock his gaze with hers. "That ain't what I said. Tifa and Yuffie are fighters. They've been fighting fer years'n years. That's what they know, but I bet ya the Highwind they know diddely-squat 'bout adjustable spanners or even bolts from washers!"

He gently caressed her cheek; "so don't gimme that crap that ya ain't no good, 'cause I know you are! Yer my chief-mechanic, dammit!"

Before he actually knew what happened, Shera burst into tears and had him in a death-grip-hug, hiding her face against his neck.

Blinking wide-eyed, Cid didn't move for a few seconds, then awkwardly placed his arms around her. "Uh... there-there, or somethin'..." But the strangest part were that she actually sounded... kinda... in a weird way... happy...?

Shera walked out to the Highwind after preparing their lunch, as it was going to be a long day spent repairing the airship. The new parts luckily pleased Cid and he even mumbled something about a surprise he wanted to install after discovering a minor improvement on the Highwind provided by the ShinRa.

She could hear him yelling at some poor soul many meters before she reached the airship and Shera gave a weak smile. It was hard to belive it was the same man who'd comforted her only a half hour ago, but now she was ready to meet his harsh words. It was okay. He didn't mean them, she knew that now. Well, he didn't mean all of them... Anyway, this was a too good of a day to ponder such grim things!

Shera felt a stab of guilt at feeling so happy when they'd received no news about Vincent's or Rain's whereabouts. Red and Yuffie had been checking around if anyone had seen or heard anything about the two, but to no avail. Everyone knew they just had to wait and that chances were that Vincent would come to them, rather then them finding him. Approaching the airship, she saw Cid taking an overlook with his hands on his hips, cigarette hanging from his lips and ice blue eyes scrutinizing the Highwind. "Awright, this lady ain't nowhere near finished and time's runnin' out, so move yer lazy asses!"

The crew jumped startled and began working even faster, leaving Shera a little nervous to the pilots obvious foul mood. She had no time to start worrying as at that moment Cid turned and saw her presence. "Shera! Get over here, I need yer help on something!"

At first Shera stared wide-eyed at him, before gathering herself enough to hurry over to him. Cid asked for her help?! "Y-yes, Captain?"

She reacted automatically when directed to the problem with some wires in the engine and Cid couldn't help but to admire how fast and efficiently her nimble hands worked with the delicate equipment, and even bit back his irritation as she checked her work, and double checked... and triple checked. The pilot lit up a cigarette and gave crooked smile to no one in particular; that was Shera, alright. It was no easy task repairing the badly damaged Highwind, so it was no surprise when Cid and Shera kept working long after the crew had been threatened home as they never really knew when to quit. Only now it was an air of seriousness over their slavering; without the airship they couldn't reach the Northern Crater; which meant they couldn't reach Sephiroth.

The sun was just setting when Shera straightened and rubbed her aching back before removing her glasses and rub her eyes. She heard Cid cursing a few meters away before the sound of a tool hitting the ground and the pilot's boot slamming against the metal side of the Highwind. With a slight smile, Shera walked over to calm him before he broke something; equipment on the Highwind or a part of himself! She still remember vividly a time when he got so angry after failing to succeed with a repair on the small plane that he slammed his fist so hard against the Tiny Bronco he caused a dent in the metal and fractured two bones in his hand.

"Captain," she said gently to the furious pilot that stood fuming with clenched fists, "you've been working hard all day. Why don't you take a break?"

Cid glared angrily over at her; "I'm gettin' that #%&$ fixed even if that's the last &#%$ thing I do! %&#$&$!!!"

Shera glanced over at Cid's newly declared mortal enemy; a loose bolt in a narrow crack in the hull. The pilot had quickly pulled of his gloves and thrown them the Planet knew where, but as Shera folded up her sleeve to try and reach the bolt, she saw he flung of his oily T-shirt as well; causing her poor nerves to become even more frayed. Closing her eyes, she determinedly reached for the bolt, sneaking her hand towards it while leaning against the cold hull to keep some contact with reality. She had seen him without his shirt so many times, yet it never ceased to affect her that way. Her fingers absently locked around the bolt and Shera disappeared into memories when suddenly Cid's voice jerked her back to the real world;

"well? Is the damn thing budgin'?!"

She jumped startled and began fumbling to fasten the bolt. "Think... I... got it!"

Shera straightened and pulled back her hand with a triumphant smile as she turned to face him; too late realising her mistake! She stared mesmerized at his muscular chest while the pilot gazed critically at the bolt, not quite liking the idea that she fixed it so quickly when he'd been stuck with it for so long.

"Hmpf... looks alright, " he finally muttered, and Shera tilted her head.

- Looks more then alright! She thought giddily and suddenly found her hand slowly raising to caress the strong chest.

Cid finally noticed the strange look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow puzzled; "what?"

Shera started as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and her eyes widened; "n-nothing! I-I ha-have t-to... uhm... right!"

The pilot gazed puzzled after her as she darted off to the other side of the Highwind. Was she blushing? Cid lit up a cigarette with irritated movements. There it was again! That feeling that he was supposed to understand something, but he didn't, dammit!

Finally Cid had to realise it was too dark to get any real work done that night, so he straightened, stretched for all he was worth and went to find Shera. If he didn't order that woman to get some rest, he knew he'd find her there the next morning after working through the entire night! Shera was the only one who could equal Cid when it came to spending hours working, and had a few times even been twice as fanatic as him. The pilot grinned slightly at the sight of her absently wiping her oily hands on her pants before diving into a bunch of wires and pipes again, a really bad idea beginning to form in his mind.

He quickly and quietly picked up the hose that was lying on the ground and placed his arms innocently behind his back as he sauntered over to Shera. "So..." Cid began, "it's gettin' kinda late. Don't ya think we ought'a call it the night?"

Starting, Shera gazed quickly over at him, as she hadn't heard him approach, and shrugged nervously. "I-if you think so, Captain... but I belive that I might be able to finish up these final circuits tonight."

Cid shook his head determinedly; "nope. You've worked enough fer today, Shera. There's still t'morrow, y'now."

His blue eyes sparkled fiendishly and Shera blinked even more nervous; "uhm, yes, well... is something wrong, Captain?"

The pilot shrugged and tilted his head slightly; "do ya know yer just about covered in oil...?"

Feeling she was turning bright red, Shera pretended to study her beloved lab-coat that truly was more black and brown by now then white. "Heh... that, uhm... no, I wasn't a-aware of... of that... " She slowly raised her eyes to meet his and once again was struck at the devilishness radiating from him. Was he holding something behind his back?

Cid grinned again; "don'tcha think you need a good shower...?"

Feeling danger like a trapped animal as she stood with her back against the Highwind with no chance of escape, Shera glanced from side to side before focusing on the pilot again; "I-I suppose so...? But what..."

Her words ended with a shriek as a spray of ice cold water connected with her; delivered from the hose Cid was aiming at her.

Her first reaction was to raise her hands to shield herself from the cold water and scream, but then Shera instinctively fought her way through the spray and began wrestling Cid for control over the hose.

With a surprised laugh, Cid struggled to keep control over it, while Shera managed to wring it up to the water stood like a fountain over them both. As they both were laughing and tugging at the hose, Shera suddenly found her back against the Highwind again, but refused to give up the fight.

Cid's laugh faded as he gazed at Shera's face; completely soaked, her hair a mess, eyes sparkling and a wide smile on her lips. He couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed. She had such a nice laugh. Why didn't she laugh more often? Cid swallowed hard as he knew the reason; because of him. Shera became serious as well and her eyes flickered uncertainly. Water was dripping from both of them, so she didn't object when Cid flung the hose away.

The seconds passed in silence, only disturbed by the angry hiss from the abandoned hose. Just as Shera didn't think she could take it anymore, Cid raised his hand and gently stroked away a lock of her hair with such tenderness that her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry..." The pilot said softly, "I'm so sorry for... for everything, Shera. You gotta belive that."

Barely shaking her head, she gazed into his blue eyes as she took his hand. "Captain, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. I-I'm the one who..."

"No," Cid interrupted determinedly, "no, I don't wanna hear that from you anymore! Ya gotta stop apologizing all the time, Shera, everything is not yer fault!"

Shera's eyes flickered again, and she released his hand, feeling more then a little uncertain.

Cid took gently hold of her chin and gave a sad smile. "Ya never smile anymore, Shera. When we came to this place, you hardly stopped smiling for more then five seconds or somethin'..."

She didn't know what to say to that. It was true; she rarely smiled anymore compared to when she and the Captain first came to Rocket Town. But back then she wasn't aware of how bad a failure she really was. Yet as she met his eyes again, Shera gave small, but sincere smile.

Cid stroke a light finger over her lips with a serious look; "I'm sorry, Shera."

Once again she took his hand and this time placed it to her damp cheek; "you have nothing to apologize for, Captain, but I forgive you."

Forgiveness. Such an easy word to say, so hard to give, and so much harder to accept. Yet Shera didn't hesitate to give it, and her sincerity forced Cid to accept it. With a half drowned look caused by their hose war, almost covered in oil from head to toes and foggy glasses; Shera suddenly made Cid's heart jump, and he watched her without a word, merely caressing her cheek.

His silence made Shera uneasy and she tried a smile, admiring his handsome face and vaguely noticed the water dripping from his wet hair. Suddenly an insane urge assaulted Cid, and he let his hand slide behind her neck as he leaned closer; softly placing his lips against hers. Shera automatically closed her eyes and responded just as softly, aching to lift her arms and place them around his neck so she could be closer. Finally Cid let his other arm sneak around her waist and pulled her against him, ignoring how the cold began to crawl into him due to his soaked clothes. As the kiss deepened, Shera allowed her hands to roam up Cid's back, feeling the muscles beneath her palms as the wet T-shirt clang to him like she wanted to. Dear Planet, she loved him!

Shera shivered against him in pure delight, and the pilot took her face between his hands and leaned back a little. "You cold...?"

His voice sounded so husky she shivered again and only managed to look helplessly into his eyes.

Cid gave a tiny, crooked smile and stroke a finger along her jawline. "We'd better get you inside before ya catch a fever or somethin'..."

Shera's heart jumped again, then it sank as he released her, gave a weak smile and turned to gather up the tools on the ground. She liked to think of herself as a semi-smart woman, but she realised she couldn't figure out her Captains behavior for the life of her! Swallowing her confusion and perhaps a little hurt, she mumbled something about going back to the house and slowly dragged her feet to her room, failing to see how Cid followed her with his eyes and let out a frustrated sound.

He'd fallen in love with her, &# $%#!!!

Dumping down in his sofa, Cid gazed absently at the TV that weren't even switched on. Okay, so he realised he actually had feelings for that... Shera, so... what next? He began fumbling and twisting his pack of cigarettes as if he could torture the answer out of the unfortunate thing, but his mind wouldn't stop reeling. So many things played before his eyes; and for the first time in his entire life; Cid Highwind wasn't sure what to do.

He didn't want these... feelings, that was for sure! But... they were kinda nice as well; all warm and fuzzy. The pilot wiped off the stupid grin on his face with a snort; warm and fuzzy weren't exactly two words that went very well along with him!

Trust Shera to mess things up! A shot of anger went through him, only this time it weren't directed at the female mechanic, but at himself. It wasn't her fault! This was his own stupidity! Humans just didn't go very well with Cid Highwind! They never did! He belonged to the sky and the thrill of creating his new 'wings'!

Closing his eyes, Cid tried to figure out what exactly his problem was. He'd grown feelings for this girl, that just happened to be the worlds greatest mechanic who knew and tolerated his terrible temper, and also made the best tea ever! The dorky grin returned as the pilot let his mind wander further; it just so happened that this girl also had a certain interest in him. Cid lit up a cigarette and sighed; so what exactly was his problem?!

He already knew, though the pilot simply refused to acknowledge it; he was afraid. Feelings were something Cid had little experience expressing, but he knew that if you did; you also risked getting hurt. Hurt bad! He frowned slightly, stubbornly telling himself that he wasn't afraid of anything! Crushing the cigarette in the ashtray, he got up and disappeared into his room.

The next day he forced himself to focus on the Highwind and pretend like nothing had ever happened, knowing Shera would never dare to raise the subject. Puffing angrily at his cigarette while tightening a bolt, Cid called himself the worst names he knew, loathing his own cowardness. He'd faced death so many times without flinching. He'd gone into space without batting an eye. Cid Highwind loved butting heads with danger, but now he was hiding like the coward he obviously was! Marching over to finish up on the rocket engine he'd improved on the airship, Cid glanced over at where Shera was working and was surprised at the intense feeling of... something when he saw her working with one of the mechanics he knew had a interest in her. Aaah, this wasn't going very well!

The pilot went to work with the intenseness of fighting Emerald WEAPON! Still, most of his energy went into yelling at whoever was within reach, and Cid felt constantly irritated and tense, unknowingly avoiding the source of it all; Shera. Scaring everyone off, Cid was left alone to work on the Highwind after sun-set. He wandered around the airship, diving in to repair things once in a while, but mostly puffing absently at his cigarette and staring up at the sky. Hours passed and finally Cid Highwind was forced to realise that nothing was going to be solved this way, and dragged his feet over to the house. He'd better get a few hours on the eye before going back to repairing the Highwind tomorrow, and maybe the answers would come then?

The lights were off when Cid carefully opened, before closing the entrance door behind him; it meant that Shera had turned in and the coast was clear. He sighed and turned to hang up his jacket, then frowned. What was that sound...? The pilot slowly turned around, only to find Shera sitting curled up on the sofa watching some old movie.

Cid managed to pull off his boots and gloves, then walked over to order her to her room, but the words got stuck in his throat at the sight that met him. With her feet drawn up under her, leaning against a pillow popped up against the arm-rest of the sofa, Shera had fallen asleep in her 'nightgown' and dropped her glasses to the floor. Cid didn't move for several seconds, merely watching her sleep peacefully. She'd probably been waiting up for him, like she'd done so many times before, (and she thought he hadn't seen her fleeing figure towards her room through the window?) only this time the wait had been too long; and she'd fallen asleep.

Shifting uneasily, Cid frowned at the problem he was facing; what was he to do? He couldn't just let her lie like this, but... in a way, he didn't want to wake her up when she was finally asleep.

And besides, how was he to wake her up? Cid wasn't too sure that a 'wake yer lazy ass up and git to yer room!' was free of the possibility he'd give her a heart attack.

The pilot sank down to sit beside her, careful not to wake her, and sighed again. (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...) Shera's bangs were hiding her eyes from him, and Cid found that he did not like that, and suddenly his hand stretched out to gently move the brown strays away.

Feeling the light caress, Shera's eyelashes fluttered and she drowsily focused her gaze at his slightly smiling face.

"Hey..." Cid said quietly, stroking a lock behind her ear, "was the movie that boring, huh?"

Shera frowned confused, before her eyes widened and a violent blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh! I... I must have fallen asleep..."

Raising his eyebrows, Cid smirked again, "you think?"

Shera got an embarrassed smile and sat up, "w-what time is i-it?"

The pilot glanced at the watch on the wall and shrugged, "a quarter to five." He returned his gaze to her. "Ya can relax now and go to bed."

Shera nervously pulled her hair behind her ears with both hands, "w-what do you m-mean...?"

Cid smiled again and loosened his white scarf before letting it hang over the back of the sofa, "nuthin'... " The pilot glanced over at the TV and realised it was actually one of his old favorite movie they were showing. "Hey! I haven't seen this one fer years'n years!" He placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and laughed softly. "Not since I was a mere newbie at ShinRa..."

Shera watched him quietly with a smile, yet sadly realising what they meant with 'so close, and yet so far'.

Cid cleared his throat and glanced over at her again. "We're getting up early to start on the Highwind again, y'now. Better get yer rest."

Shera swallowed hard and barely dared meeting his eyes; "d-do you mind i-if I... if I watch the movie with you...?"

Cid shrugged and leaned back, "yer a grown girl."

As the cast ran down the screen, Cid realised he'd drowsed off as well, and was about to stretch when he became aware of the figure next to him. Slightly sunken against him, Shera had one hand in a fist beneath her chin, the other hand was clutching his T-shirt, sleeping soundly and trustingly. The pilot smirked slightly, then glanced at the watch. If he were to have any hours of sleep, he'd better hit the sack right away! Gazing down at Shera again, Cid reached a decision; it wouldn't kill him to be nice for once, would it?

Carefully sneaking his arm behind her back, Cid let his other arm go beneath her knees and gently lifted her as he got up. Sighing softly, Shera grasped his T-shirt a little tighter and nuzzled his neck, causing the pilot to blink nervously. Why did he feel like he'd just done a horrible mistake?

He quickly set course for her room, only halting outside to open the door. Which proved quite difficult with both arms occupied by Shera, forcing Cid to try and use his elbow. A few atempts later, he actually succeeded, but had to adjust the sleeping woman slightly, and to his distress; Shera nuzzled his neck again, this time letting her arms go around his neck. Her warm breath on his skin made the pilot start and quickly forced his legs to carry him into Shera's room. He had to get away! And fast!

Cid bent down, gently placing Shera on her bed and sighed relived. Only to have the sigh choke in his throat as he realised Shera had no plans of letting him go. - Next time you wanna do something nice, Cid thought frustrated, - take the Venus Gospel and hit yerself over the head with it!

He reached back to free himself from her hands, while his eyes were taking in her beautiful face. What was it about that face? She was in no way super-model pretty, way too common features. Still... she was beautiful... to him. Cid closed his eyes hard and tried to focus on making her let go. Shera was in no way holding him by force, but in the gentlest, feeblest and most unbreakable embrace. Finally free, Cid held her petite hands for a few seconds, then sighed and knew he'd better get out of there fast. That was when he realised Shera was indeed awake and gazing up at him.

Still bent over her, Cid suddenly realised she'd might misunderstand the situation; thinking he'd snuck into her room to ogle her or something!

Opening his mouth to explain, Cid never got the chance as Shera placed a hand to his rough cheek and slowly reached up to place her lips to his.

Closing his eyes, Cid savoured the feeling and found his own hand sneaking it's way behind her neck to support her and hold her close, vaguely feeling her other hand stroking up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Tilting his head slightly, Cid deepened the kiss as he laid her down amidst the pillows again.

Shera shivered and felt how tense he was as her nails dug slightly into his shoulder; trying to pull him closer and never wanted to let him go.

As the kisses grew more intense, Cid reached up to take her face between his hands and forced himself to withdraw slightly.

Shera's lips trembled and her hazel eyes were wide and awake, "Captain...?"

Cid had to clear his throat to win time and to regain his voice; "Cid! My name is Cid! And... uhm... good night!" He shot up and would have run out of the room if she hadn't gotten a gentle hold of his hand. The pilot halted, hesitated, then slowly turned to face her.

Shera sat up and Cid had to force his attention away from her bare legs, refusing himself to admire the shapely sight and stared at her nightstand.

"Capt... Cid?" Shera's voice was weak and uncertain,

and Cid slowly met her gaze. "Yes...?"

She released his hand and folded hers in her lap, staring down at them. "I... I just... I don't understand!"

The pilot frowned slightly and swallowed hard, "ya don't understand what?"

Shera dared meeting his eyes and he didn't like seeing hers filled with tears again, "nothing. I-I'm sorry..."

Cid sighed resigned and dumped down to sit beside her, "awright, now you got me curious. Spit it out. What's that you don't get?"

Shera glanced slightly surprised over at him, "I... I... just... uhm... "

The pilot grinned weakly and nodded, "well, that makes two of us, 'cause that made no sense to me either!"

Shera let out a low laugh, then suddenly became serious as she placed a hand to his cheek and made him meet her eyes; "stay here tonight." Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw Cid exhale slowly, knowing she would die if he said no.

"Shera, I can't promise..." Cid began reluctantly,

yet the way his eyes turned dark blue gave Shera courage enough to place a light finger against his lips, halting his worries. "I know. Just... stay tonight?" Her voice was so weak, and yet so intensely pleading that Cid didn't stand a chance.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, before leaning against her and capture her lips in a trying kiss, that soon deepened as Shera's arms went around his neck.

She had no idea what he apologized for, but squirmed in pleasure as she felt his warm hand caressing her thigh.

Cid knew this was wrong. He should had been stronger! Yet his entire being sang with delight as Shera arched against him and clutched him close.

Everything went into a bliss full haze of desire and Shera swallowed hard as she felt his lips against her neck while tugging at his T-shirt. If her mind had been working, it would have told her this wasn't possible! It simply wasn't! The Captain would never want her! He would never groan at the feeling of her touch or caress her in such ways! Yet, it was Cid Highwind that laid her down on that bed and followed into her embrace. It was he who uncovered and caressed her skin. And it was he who welcomed her caresses, wanting her as a woman; not as a mechanic.

It wasn't unexpected; the pain that shot through her, yet Shera's whimper made Cid gaze at her in surprise. Smiling weakly at his expression, she reassuringly kissed his lips and stroke his back. Didn't he know he'd always been the only one?

Shuddering with need, Cid tried to calm down, giving her time. He bent his head and closed his eyes hard; waiting until she raised her hips up against him, then drew whimpers from her that had nothing to do with pain.


	7. Blue eyes

7. Blue eyes...

Cid drew a deep satisfied breath, shifting slightly as he pulled the warm figure next to him closer. He was the type that always woke up before even the sun thought about getting up, but this morning the pilot felt no hurry to open his eyes and greet the day. His drowsy mind merely registered that he was relaxed, warm and in quite a good mood. Besides a growing urge for a cigarette, Cid was utterly satisfied with life.

That was... until his mind started working. Working as in throwing out questions like; why wasn't he in his own bed? Who was snuggling up to him so nicely?

Blue eyes shot open as the memory of last night returned and Cid tensed.

Shera was apparently still blissfully asleep, safely in his embrace with a soft expression of vulnerability on her face.

Dear Planet, he'd messed up! How could he do this to her?! Cid nearly panicked, how could he'd let this happen?! What was he going to say?! How the &%#$ was he going to...

Shera sighed slowly, stroking a light hand up his arm, "morning..."

Starting, Cid stared down at her, "uhm... hi."

She opened her hazel eyes and smiled uncertainly, "you ok?"

The question made the pilot break out in a smile, "that's my line."

Shera laughed softly, caressing his chest shyly. "I'm sorry. But, yes, I'm fine. More then fine."

Relaxing again, Cid returned her smile with one of his crooked ones. "Good... but I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have..."

Shera glanced quickly up at his face again and her eyes widened, "I asked you to stay and you granted me my only wish, please don't take that away from me!"

Cid didn't answer, merely stroke away a lock of her hair from her face. It was so insanely stupid and revoltingly macho, but something inside him relished in the fact that he'd been her first and only one. A strong feeling of possesivness washed over Cid, and he frowned slightly as he realised he would tear out the eyes of any other man ogling Shera, not to mention how he would gladly kill any man who dared touch her.

"Something wrong...?" Shera asked quietly as she saw his thoughtful look, knowing it only could mean something bad.

"No no..." Cid replied absently before smiling again, "jest thinking..."

Shera wasn't too sure that she believed him, and lowered her gaze so she was looking at his bare chest rather then meeting his eyes. Suddenly she started, realizing her very much, as in completely, undressed state beneath the sheet and blushed violently.

Noticing her sudden shyness, Cid had to smile, "I was wonderin' when that would happen." He made her raise her face to his by gently placing two fingers beneath her chin, "ya shouldn't be hidin' all the time, Shera."

Lost in his blue eyes, all Shera could do was feel her heart ache with affection. She never wanted that morning to end! She wished in vain they could stay like that forever! Because it felt so right at that moment, Cid gave her lips a soft kiss, and because it felt so damn good; he gave another one.

A few seconds later he vaguely felt her arms slipping around his neck, but was soon lost to the world as the feeling he'd taken for ice-cold hatred for all those years turned to flaming affection.

For a woman that had hardly smiled in years, Cid noticed the tiny, shy smile that lingered on Shera's lips as she poured him his tea and he realised that seeing that made him smile as well. Smoothly sneaking his arm around her waist as Shera walked pass him to get the milk carton by the sink, Cid easily tricked the startled woman down on his lap.

"What'chya grinnin' for all the time?" He teased against her neck, and felt her shiver.

Shera closed her eyes hard, trying to ignore the giddish feeling that shot through her as his lips brushed against her skin. "N-nothing, Captain. Just i-in a good m-mood. That's all!"

The pilot leaned out slightly to meet her eyes, noting they still widened uncertainly. At least they weren't filled with fear anymore. "Ya still don't know my name...?" Cid raised a correcting eyebrow at her and Shera started.

"Cid!" She blurted out,

and he laughed silently. "Just checkin'. How 'bout you start using it?"

Shera drew a shivering breath gazing down at her awkwardly folded hands in her lap, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. "A-alright... Cid."

The pilot sighed satisfied, absently stroking a hand over her hair. His name sounded good in her voice. Cid gradually felt Shera relax against him, only interrupted by her shivering question if she shouldn't get his breakfast.

"It can wait," Cid declared calmly, and a few minutes passed in silence.

Shera soon followed his example and began a gentle exploration over his well-known features with light fingertips and Cid discovered that he didn't mind the very least. He smiled slightly as she could only meet his gaze for a few seconds, before shyly look away as she blushed.

For a few precious moments, they were the only two people in the world. In a world without insane swordsmen and Meteors. Even when someone knocked on the door, the pilot was reluctant to let Shera go, but she stuttered and insisted on him answering it.

"Fine... awright..." Cid grumbled and allowed her to dart over to the sink, where she nervously corrected her hair.

Shera tried to gather herself as the pilot shuffled over to answer the door, yet her eyes followed him. Was it possible? Or was it all a dream? If it was, Shera never wanted to wake up! Not ever! She watched Cid as he talked to one of the crew and smiled softly as he threw out a couple of colourful curses. She'd seen his other side now.

Despite what had happened, Cid was not allowed to dwell too long on it as his mind was forced back on the cruel reality. Sephiroth was still very much there and not to mention how Meteor still hovered above them. The Highwind still needed the final repairs and the special thrust engine Cid had planned was going to be a more difficult task then he'd calculated. This was his final day; the next day they would go after Sephiroth. The next day they would enter the darkness of the Northern Cave.

He was torn between facing the harsh reality of what could happen and the desire to go over what had happened between him and Shera again until he knew what he would say to her when he saw her.

It should be something romantic...

Pah, Cid threw away his wrench before laying down to inch beneath the engine of the Highwind, like he even knew what the word meant.

Romance and Cid Highwind weren't two things that had ever gone very well together. He simply was no good at the touchy-feely stuff!

Alright... He mused up at the wires and bolts of the engine, so it didn't have to be romantic. Maybe he'd just settle for; not intimidating? He could do that...

Cid tugged at some wires, knowing Shera would be thrilled if only he didn't raise his voice or curse harshly enough to make a sailor blush. He heard some of the crew chatting and laughing, yet didn't bother to yell at them for wasting his time. A sneaking suspicion that his affableness came from being in Sheras arms was covered up by him telling himself it didn't matter if the crew did their job or not, working on the Highwind the evening before they went to the Northern Crater only meant that whatever changes he made now would have little or no effect. Their destinies were probably already decided. The heavens already knew who would win.

Cid closed his eyes and sighed, not liking the feeling of resignedness in him. They could beat Sephiroth... He had to belive that.

Inching out again, the pilot then got up and absently dusted off himself, gazing at his work. To tell the truth, Cid had no idea if the thrust engine would actually work, but it was a good chance. Shera had designed it after all! He pulled off his gloves and reached out to adjust a wire as Shera came walking with his his sandwich.

"Cap... Cid?" She called softly for his attention, and Cid started, instantly rewarded with a jolt of electricity from the wire he'd poked at.

"Dammit, woman! Don't sneak up on me!" He exclaimed angrily as he spun around and shook his hand. His anger faded instantly as he saw her flinch and pale. The pilot then sighed heavily, "Shera... come on... ya know I didn't mean that. I just..." That much for romance, he thought irritably.

Yet, Shera managed a weak smile as she held out his sandwich for him, "maybe you just need something to eat...?" She held up a thermos as well, "I brought your favorite tea too."

"Maybe I just need a good whack over the head," Cid grumbled, accepting the sandwich.

Shera giggled nervously as he sat down rather un elegantly, kneeling down beside him to pour him a cup of tea, "it's okay..."

The pilot took a huge bite of the sandwich and glanced over at her, silently amazed at how she just forgave him again.

Shera caught him looking at her and blushed deeply as she awkwardly stroke back a stray-away lock of hair behind her ear, "i-is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Cid shook his head and took a sip of the tea, "nope."

Everything was just fine. Perfect. He cut a face; if one counted out insane swordsmen waiting in craters... No matter how much he tried to focus on other things, there was this gnawing thought that simply would not leave him alone; death could be waiting in the form of Sephiroth. Cid had never been afraid of dying, he still wasnt; he simply did not want to! Now, more then ever, did he feel the urge to stay kicking and breathing.

But... to avoid the battle with Sephiroth was not an option. Cid was going to fight, there was no doubt about that, as the only thing more important than his own life was to make sure the planet kept spinning and the sun kept rising.

Shera watched him as his face turned thoughtful and his eyes distant, his food completely forgotten, and she felt an uneasy knot in her stomach as she knew he must be thinking about the battle that was to come. "You will defeat him, you know..." she said silently, almost afraid to interrupt his thoughts.

Cid glanced over, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there, and Shera cleared her throat as she avoided his eyes.

The captain wanted to have a moment of peace to think, not being assaulted by her chattering! "I-I'm sorry... I'll just..."

Shera began apologizing, getting ready to get up and leave him to his worrying.

"Sit yer a... behind down, Shera," Cid smirked, taking the startled woman's hand. "You were right. I was thinking 'bout Sephiroth. Keep telling myself that we're gonna kick his ass too, but... this insane voice keeps screamin' at the back of my head; what if we don't? What if he kills us all, then what?!" He chuckled humorlessly, "not the thoughts of a hero, huh?"

Shera started again, before she lifted his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "No, Cid, it's the thought of a man realising what he's up against, and is brave enough to face it." Her eyes filled with tears, as she too knew the danger the group was going into the next day, "to think it wont be hard would be foolish. But I know you, Cid. You will face him, and you will win." And you will return to me, she mentally added as she closed her eyes to let silent tears run and lifted his hand to her lips. Yes, she knew him, in fact she knew him well enough to know that he would never back away from this fight. Even if it meant his death.

Cid watched her silently, feeling a strange knot in his stomach. "Such faith in an old man," he said silently, stroking a finger over her cheek.

Shera managed a weak laugh and she gazed at him again, "you're a lot of things, Cid Highwind, but not old."

The pilot smiled slightly, relived that the mood was lightened, if just a little. "Then what am I then, if I may ask that is?" He grinned at her deepening blush, and absently caressed her petite hand as he held it between both of his, waiting for her to gather herself.

A thousand descriptions ran through Shera's mind; kind, stubborn, generous, brave, strong, and drop dead gorgeous... but she doubted he'd agree to any of them. "You're..." she mumbled, blushing even deeper, "you're... you."

Cid raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "you don't say? And here I thought I was President ShinRa himself!"

Shera giggled, and slapped his arm lightly, "you know what I mean!"

Cid suddenly became serious again and took a gentle hold of her chin, "no, I don't... 'Cause if you see me as the man I am, then I can't understand why you wanna hang around me..."

Shera's heart jumped and she swallowed nervously before she reached out a hand to gently place a light caress by his temple, "you... you have the bluest eyes, Captain... Do you know that? When you are angry, they turn dark as thunderclouds, but when you're happy they turn so blue as a bright summer sky. Every time it thunders, you know it's gonna clear up and there is such a beautiful blue sky behind it..."

At that moment it became clear to Cid that Shera didn't merely fancy him; she loved him. She had for a very long time.

Shera loved him with all his flaws and nasty temper. It didn't matter to her, because a bright blue sky was behind the thunderclouds. The pilot gazed into her painfully vulnerable eyes, fighting off a mild sense of panic. She loved him! So what if he had blue eyes?! They weren't THAT blue anyway! More grey, in fact!

"Shera..." he said softly, "you deserve better. If I ever had a chance with you, I messed that one up years ago..."

Shera smiled gently, "I thought we were pass that now, Cid?"

Shifting uneasily, Cid still had to return her smile with a faint one, "yer a bit faster to forgive then me..."

Yet, he didn't protest when she curled up to him, rather he lifted his arm to let her settle and then held her securely. "I always thought I had grey eyes..." He said thoughtfully after a while,

and Shera smiled from where she was resting against him with eyes peacefully closed, "no, they're blue. Different shades by your mood, but blue... Always so incredibly blue."

This was possibly the last evening they could ever have together, and the thought lay constantly lurking in the back of Cid's mind, making him wish it would never end. For a long time they sat silently together, merely savouring and memorizing the feeling of the other, until Cid suddenly realised how little he really knew about Shera.

All these years they'd been working and living together, and he didn't even know her favorite colour!

The pilot glanced down at the woman that was resting half-asleep against him, deciding to take a guess based on what he thought he knew about her. "Shera...?"

She started awake, and Cid only barely avoided her slamming her head up into his chin.

Shera stared wide-eyed at him, feebly raising a hand to apologize as she now sat facing him, a rather startled pilot. "Oh... oh, I'm so sorry, Cap... Oh! I m-meant... Cid... Oh, I'm sorry, Capt... I mean Cid... Captain Cid... I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Her rambling was cut off as he placed two fingers at her lips, smiling slightly before asking; "your favorite colour doesn't happen to be... blue, does it?"

Shera gazed wide eyed and flustered at him, before she gave a weak nod.

Cid puffed satisfied and gave her nose a light tap, "hah, I didn't know that!"

Shera frowned slightly confused, "I'm sorry, I don't understand...?"

The pilot got up and held out a hand for her to take, then pulled her up and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders as he gazed into her eyes, "one; stop apologizing all the &#$£&% time! Two; I actually managed to guess yer favorite colour, but I wanna know more!"

Shera's frown deepened in confusion, "what... what do you mean...? What do you want to know...?"

Cid grinned widely, "everything!" He guided her back to the house, deciding to use this evening to try and make up for some of the years lost. "But you can start with your parents!"

Shera stumbled along, gazing concerned at him, "a-are you feeling well, Cid...?"

The pilot glanced up at the flaming meteor steadily approaching the planet, unknowingly hugging Shera closer, "yeah... guess I got a reason to re-think what's important and not... that's all..." He smiled weakly at her worried face, "I'm not gonna terrorize yer family, if that's what yer'fraid of!"

Shera started violently, eyes wide, "I w-would never...! I know you would never...!"

Cid nodded with a laugh, "it was a joke, Shera, don't have a heart attack!"

Shera blushed and gazed down, "I-I'm s..." Then she remembered his plead for her to stop apologizing all the time, and she drew a deep breath, "my parents... well, you want to know so..."

And that night they spent talking on the sofa, and for a rare ocation; Cid avoided the questions about himself, and tried to lure out everything out of Shera. It wasn't easy. Shera wasn't a person who was used to talk about herself, but the pilot realised he knew how to handle her, much as she'd learned to handle him throughout the years. That night Cid learned that Shera wasn't the little grey mouse he'd always thought of her, though she hadn't been into 1/15'th of the troubles he'd gotten himself into in his teen ages; Cid nearly fell of the sofa with laughter when it was revealed how her first college binge had resulted in her hoisting up her panties in the flag pole.

Time flew by so fast, and suddenly Cid choked on his laugh as he saw the first signs of dawn in the window. No... it was too soon! There was still so much more he wanted to do! So much more he wanted to say! He gazed over at Shera and saw her gazing at the same thing he'd just discovered.

She'd turned so pale...

Cid reached out and touched her cheek, smiling slightly at her tiny start going over to her closing her eyes and leaning against his touch. For a heartbeat, neither moved nor spoke, then a wild sense of panic made Cid move her closer and catch her lips.

Shera closed her eyes hard and took his face between her hands; meeting his lips equally desperate. The man she'd loved for so many years had forgiven her just in time to make her love him even more as the world ended. It wasn't fair! Tears pressed behind her eyelids, and Shera forced the sobs away.

Cid felt her tremble as he wrapped his arms around her, his heart aching with despair. There was still so much he hadn't done... "I will be back..." Cid whispered against her lips, pulling her hair free from her pony-tail, revelling in the feeling of her. "I promise you; I will be back."

He got up, scooping her up in his arms without his lips leaving hers. He was hardly aware of walking towards his room, vaguely recognizing how he gently placed her on the bed and followed as she reached out for him. "I'm not gonna die, 'cause I'm comming back to you." Cid quickly and jerkily helped Shera remove his shirt, feeling her supressed trembling against his bare skin.

"I'll be waiting, Cid..." Shera closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the pillow as his lips ravenously caressed her neck, "I'll be waiting forever."

Cid lifted himself up on his elbows and gazed down into her hazed eyes, "when I come back... will you marry me, Shera...? Will you make me the happiest man alive...?" For a second, eyes were locked into each other and all that could be heard were uneven breathing, then Shera swallowed back the tears, whispering; "yes..." Then she drew a shivering breath and gathered herself, "yes, Cid. A world of yes."

She could see in the worlds most beautiful, blue eyes that Cid Highwind did love her. He loved her just as he was going into certain death. This time their lips met in an unhurried kind of kiss. A kiss that told of mutual affection and was filled with promises of a future they might have...


	8. So uh now what!

8. So... uh... now what?!

Shera was still asleep, and Cid didn't want to wake her. The sun was rising outside the window and their time together was over. Now Cid had to leave for the Northern Crater... for Sephiroth... He got up and silently dressed, not looking at Shera once in fear that he'd chicken out and crawl back under the covers and just hold her close until Cloud and the others cleaned things up, or... until the world ended.

Either way; he'd never forgive himself, and Cid knew that. Now he had even more reason to fight for the planet then before... Shera...

Halting in the door, Cid couldn't help himself and cast a final glance at the sleeping figure. Dear Planet, she was beautiful. Her hair was ruffled, her skin amazingly and so perfectly pale, her eyes still bore traces from the tears she'd shed in the night when he'd held her close and whispered reassurances and Cid's heart ached. He didn't want to leave...

The pilot closed his eyes, turned around and shut the door behind him, refusing to think of how that might have been the last time he'd seen her. No, he'd promised to return to her.

Cid drew a deep breath as he exited his house into the cool morning air, straightening his back as he lit up a cigarette. He had more to loose now then before, but he also felt so much more stronger. Cid smiled weakly as he set course for the Highwind. Yeah... he felt good. Scared shitless, but good!

Cid forced himself to hum a tune as he strolled towards the Highwind, giving Barret a slight wave as he saw him on deck. He wasn't surprised. Cid knew everybody would appear, 'cause everybody had something to fight for. The pilot cut a face, maybe that brat-ninja and Rufus ShinRa would be a no-show. No, ShinRa would appear only to make sure no one could call him a coward!

Cid easily climbed up the rope-ladder to the airship and landed firmly on the deck, placing his hands on his hips. "I guess we're set to go then?"

Everyone gazed at each other, fear thick in the air; but determination even more prominent.

"The Northern Crater it is," Cloud declared calmly, and Cid nodded.

Only when he entered, he found the entire crew of Highwind ready to go. "I told you to go home, you morons!" Cid raged, knowing they'd only get themselves killed in some incredibly stupid way.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the forman said, saluting Cid, "but we want to fight too! We have families and homes to protect as well!"

Cid huffed and puffed, but saw the calmness in his crews' eyes. For once, they seemed like grown, responsible men ready to fight to the end.

"It's our planet too, Captain," a crew-member dared to say, and another nodded, "we're in this together, sir!"

Cid rubbed his neck, reluctant to risk their lives as well as his own, but then realised they'd already reached their decision. "Very well, but you're staying on the ship! No discussion!"

The crew nodded eagerly and ran off in all direction to make ready for departure.

Cloud smiled weakly to Cid, "guess they're not half bad, after all?"

Cid snorted and lit up yet another cigarette, "they're hopeless!" He then exhaled a grey smoke-cloud thoughtfully, "but... they're damn brave; I'll give'em that!"

The pilot then walked over to make the final preparations with the forman, getting ready to fly them into the situation that would either kill them and be the end of everything, or result in Sephiroths death and tomorrow would actually arrive the next day. The great airship roared to life, and Cid walked over to gaze out over the horizon, not surprised to see the sun rising beneath the blood red meteor; almost as if the planet was saluting them herself.

"Don't ya worry, old girl, we'll get'im..." Cid murmured, trying to convince himself, as much as the planet that probably couldn't hear him.

Earlier, Cid Highwind would have laughed so scornfully that nobody would have dared mentioned it again if anyone had suggested that the planet they lived on had a conscious mind; capable of responding and feeling pain, but now Cid wasn't too sure. He'd seen too much. Aeris...

The pilot closed his eyes briefly, knowing she was with them, but still felt so saddened by the loss of the young girl.

Cid wasn't a man who cared easily for others, ask Shera, but Aeris had made such an impression on them all... Blue eyes opened with cold determination; Sephiroth would pay for her death! His life for hers! Cid glanced over to see Yuffy test the sharpness of her weapon and decided to make a final check on the Venus Gospel and go over his Materia, just to have something to do besides staring at the horizon...

By each meter the Highwind sank into the Northern Crater, darkness grew thicker and the scent of fear grew stronger, and Cid unknowingly clutched the Venus Gospel tighter. They were going to live through this! They were going to win! He knew that!

Cid glanced around, and found the others as pale as he probably was, but also knew that they too would never dream of backing out now. It was too late to turn back. "Alright, throw out the ladder, it's too unstable to set her down here!" Cid commanded, and the crew milled around to carry out his orders.

Gazing around at the others, Cid numbly watched their pale faces, wondering which ones would walk out this alive. It was so very possible that the ones that he was now gazing at would die. Hell, it was equally possible that he himself would kick the bucket!

Still they calmly felt the rocks beneath their feet as they made their way into the crater.

Absently lighting up a cigarette, Cid listened with half an ear to Cloud telling who was taking what direction as they'd reached a crossroad, and barely reacted to his name being linked up with Red and Barret. The monsters were so much stronger here! Cid already felt his shoulder painfully sore after a dragon had set it's fangs in it, but he knew Red and Barret were skilled fighters and felt a weak sense of relief of knowing his back was at least covered; now he only had to worry if he could cover theirs...

The others said their 'good luck's and 'be careful's and soon Cid lead the other two into a dark and narrow tunnel, trying to ignore the claustrophobic feeling tightening in his chest. Cid Highwind needed the wide open sky over his head, not moist, dark mountain. The usually so talkative Barret was eerily quiet, and Red's claws against the ground were the only sound as they made their progress...

Monster upon monster appeared, and Cid put the finishing touch on a dragon that had ambushed them, panting heavily as he watched the beast fall to the ground with a thundering thud.

"This better not keep up or I dunnow how this final fight thing's gonna work out..." Barret admitted as he wiped the sweat off his brow,

and Cid leaned heavily on the Venus Gospel as he let Red throw an ether over him, "there's nothing to know; we're gonna kick Sephiroths lilly ass!"

The pilot felt his shoulder starting to throb again, silently praying it wasn't infected as dragon bites usually got.

"We'd better get going, " Cid then muttered, and continued into the dark tunnel, "we don't want Cloud and the others to start without us do we?"

Red had an expression reminding of a smile as he glanced up at Cid, "you seem more determined to win this fight then ever, Cid, any particular reason?"

Shera.

Cid cleared his throat, glancing drily down at the giant cat, "no. Jes'eager to get home, that's all."

Barret chuckled, "ya seemed damn cheerful commin' outta yer house this mornin'!" The huge man gave Cid a light shove, "and ya seem thoughtful all the time!"

The pilot glared irritated at them as he regained his balance, "can't a man take a little time to think about things without getting hassled'bout it?!"

Cid corrected his jacked with tense movements, well aware of the grins exchanged between Barret and Red behind his back.

It's strange what kind of thoughts that goes through your head when you're about to die... Cid had felt Sephiroths attack tear up his left side, and was now light-headed from the heavy blood loss that he tried to hold back in vain by clutching the gashing wound. He supported himself heavily on the Venus Gospel, cursing himself to get a grip! Only his feet wouldn't obey him!

The pilot had gotten in several good hits on the monster known as Sephiroth and had clearly been a threat to receive such attention that Sephiroths attack went only on him. At least Cid had given Cloud a window of opportunity as the monster turned it's back on him to deal with the pilot, but a twinge of despair shot through him. He couldn't die just yet!

His vision was starting to blur as he managed to gaze over, and Cid saw Tifa rush over to help Cloud, while Barret seemed to struggle with injuries of his own. Yuffie still hadn't gotten up from the attack Sephiroth had blasted towards the young girl and Cid had sworn that he'd make him pay for that!

The pilot tried to get up, but insane pain shot through him and he sank down on his knee again. Dammit... Cid had used his final ether and the restore materia was dark and useless without it. Just as he was about to try and get up again a voice cut through the haze;

"can you make it over to Barret...?" Rufus ShinRa.

Cid had almost forgotten about him. He managed to focus and glance over at Barret, who appeared to be in trouble as well. Blood was pumping from a bad cut in his thigh, and the pilot recognized it as arterial spray; knowing it was no time to loose.

Cid nodded and pulled himself up by using the Venus Gospel, but let Rufus support him as they moved over to Barret.

"Alright," Rufus mumbled, letting Cid support himself and pulled forward his Restore Materia, "Cure3-All!"

The glow of magic surrounded them, and Cid gritted his teeth to keep from groaning as the wound burned while closing. His shoulder had obviously gotten infected from the dragon-bite and threw in a little extra pain as well. But at least did the pain wash away the numbness and shook him back to reality as he heard Red howl with pain.

"Come on," Rufus urged, "we gotta help them!"

Cid forced himself to straighten, "so what'cha waiting for?"

He jerked Barret to his feet and quickly followed the young ShinRa, who loaded his shotgun as he ran. Rufus halted abruptly and yelled for Tifa and Cloud to get out of the way and sent of a shot. Bullets hammered into Sephiroth, who screamed in fury and threw a Comet2 that barely missed, sending Rufus slamming to the ground, but only opened for an attack from Cid.

Sliding under the deadly magic, Cid jammed his Venus Gospel into the creature, and grinned satisfied at the pained scream. "Didn't like that, huh?! Too %#$& bad!" He got in a couple more hits before he was thrown away, but saw Barret and Cloud launching their attack and was soon followed by the others.

Getting up, Cid coughed painfully before he trotted back. Sephiroth had to do better then that if he intended to clip the wings of Cid Highwind! He was tired beyond belief and ached in places he didn't know, while he'd almost lost the sensation in the places he did know!

Still, Cid would not lie down and die before he'd sent Sephiroth off first! For Aeris, for Shera, for the planet and every life Sephiroth had ever poisoned! As the monster was slowly forced backwards, Cid picked up his PHS and mumbled a few words into it, before he called out for everyone to back off.

"Alright," Cid lit up a cigarette at lightning speed, eyeing the wounded Sephiroth carefully as he confirmed the order into the PHS; "alright, Highwind! Attack!"

The others managed to send him a couple of confused glances, not knowing of the little surprise Cid and Shera had spent days installing.

The new rocket system should be able to manoeuvrer the deadly missiles straight towards their mortal enemy despite the narrow tunnels! No sooner had Sephiroth roared in his wounded fury did the first rocket fly over their head and ram into the monster. The first explosion wasn't even finished before a second missile hit, then a third, and a forth and for a while they came too close for them to be able to count. Cid had taken no chances!

The loud explosions and raging fires made the group back away a few steps, but Cid watched the inferno closely. He'd seem too much to take it for granted that anything would work against Sephiroth, but his shoulders sank slightly with relief as the smoke cleared slightly after the final rocket and Sephiroth sank slowly towards the ground with a shriek.

Nobody said a word as the monster was torn to pieces and howled in agonized pain. It was over. The final battle was over. It had cost them dearly, even the life of a friend, but it was finally over.

Too beat up and deadly tired to celebrate it was still clear; they'd won. Suddenly Cloud took a step forward; "Holy should work now..."

His voice echoed in the silence, then everything began shaking.

"Shii-iit! Back to the Highwind!" Cid declared and made a run for it.

"Come on!" Barret declared and followed the pilot.

Cid screamed in the PHS for the crew to get ready and start her up, "be ready to haul ass! Something tells me this place isn't gonna be here much longer!"

Shera had woken up alone, but wasn't surprised. Saying goodbye would have been even more horrible... Dear Planet, she could still feel him near. Still taste his kisses. The feeling of her tears on his skin. Tears that once again flooded her eyes as she gazed out the window. Shera absolutely refused to wonder what she would do if he died. That was a possibility that did not exist. He could not die. Cid had promised to return to her, and he always held his promises!

She drew a sobbing breath as her eyes moved up to Meteor, and a heart-felt hate against Sephiroth seethed through her. Shera never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as she hated Sephiroth right now. And helplessness tore at her. All she could do was wait. Wait and pray.

Shera wrapped her arms around herself and returned to Cid's bed and crawled under the sheets again, drawing in the scent of him.

The strangest part was how in the middle of all this worrying, Shera knew Sephiroth would meed his demise this day. She had no doubt that Cid and the others would win. But victory always came with a price. You never got anything for free, and victory usually came with the highest price of them all. What would be the cost of them saving the world?

Closing her eyes, Shera inhaled the weak scent of his cool aftershave and swallowed back the tears again. There was no use in crying. Whatever would happen, would happen. There was still nothing she could do but wait... Wait until it killed her.

Shera curled up and remembered that first days she'd seen him. She'd fallen in love with him the second she saw him, and would be until her heart stopped beating. Cid Highwind was no easy man to be around, but it was worth it! Dear Planet, it was worth it! They who did not understand had never seen him smile, had never felt him caress their face or heard him laugh. They had never shared his triumph, and never truly gazed into those blue eyes.

Those amazingly blue eyes.

Shera heard a low thundering and she knew the battle was over. The ground started to shake, and fear jabbed through Shera. She closed her eyes hard and clutched his pillow hard, refusing to look out the window. She didn't want to see. Didn't want to know! Shera wanted to stay like this until Cid walked into the room and told her what had happened himself! The room lit up with a green light as the Lifestream passed the window and Shera shut her eyes tighter.

- Come home to me, Cid! You promised! You promised, dammit!

Epilog;

It had been late that evening when the door had finally opened. Shera stared wide-eyed at the man in the door-way, just waiting for him to speak. Waiting for the bad news. Absently rinsing her tea cup in the sink, Shera stared at the running water as she remembered hearing her own frantic heartbeats. She'd been so afraid, and his serious expression made tears well up in her eyes. Something had gone wrong!

Slowly walking over to sit heavily beside her, Cid then removed his flight-goggles and drew his hands through his blonde hair and told her the price of victory. Sephiroth was gone. The planet was safe. They were heros, and two of them would never see the sky without Meteor again.

Shera's heart ached, both with the pain full feeling of loss and with empathy for Cid's pain. That night, Shera merely held him close, and Cid let her.

For once did the great pilot allow himself to be comforted. He was relived and happy at defeating Sephiroth and Meteor, but the fight had taken it's toll on him and the loss of their friends left him depressed.

Shera was helpless as she watched him wander from the Highwind to the Tiny Bronco, lost in his thoughts. She knew he blamed himself.

The others had mainly returned to their lives, and so it would seem they had too. Cid didn't yell at her as much, but his distance hurt a lot more!

Shera realised eventually that she just had to settle for how things were. She would never push him, and merely considered herself lucky to have experienced what she had with him. Shera would love him until the day she died, and would never leave.

Days had gone by, and their lives had fallen into a sleepy routine. That was why she was surprised the evening Cid asked her to join him when he was finishing up on some repairs on the Highwind.

Changing into her working suit, tied her hair into a tight pony tail and pushed her glasses up on her nose, Shera obediently climbed up the ladder to the great airship. Once up on deck, she glanced around and frowned puzzled at the lack of crew. "Cid?" Shera slowly walked down the stairs, uneasy at the silence. Something was wrong...

"Cid, are you here?" She tried again, a little louder, as she set course for the control room. "Where is everyone...?"

Her question died as the doors opened and she took one step into the control room. Dozens of candles were lit, and shadows danced over the walls as stars high up in the heaven shone in from the big window. Shera forgot how to breathe. Merely stared.

"Too much, huh?" A voice suddenly said beside her, and Cid nervously walked over, "I told him it was too much!"

He had no shred of dignity left after he'd been forced to turn to Cloud for some... er, advice on how to romance a woman. Cid Highwind had never had to turn to romance ever before! His friendships with ladies usually came from him being drunk, or him yelling at them. He wasn't too sure what they found... nice.

Shera drew a sobbing breath, "no, Cid... it's beautiful!"

Cid shifted awkwardly, endlessly relived, "bah, took me long enough to light them!" He then cleared his throat, insanely nervous, "listen... Shera... I want to..."

The pilot rubbed his neck, and Shera glanced over at him as her heart began to thunder madly. "Yes, Cid?"

The carefully planned speach fell straight out of his head and Cid did what he always did when things went wrong and he panicked; he winged it! Grasping the little box in his pocket, he abruptly held it out to her, "marry me, why don't ya?"

Holding his breath as Shera's eyes widened and she took the box with trembling hands. Opening it, she gazed down at what had to be the worlds most beautiful ring. He wanted to marry her. Cid Highwind asked her to marry him. The Captain wanted her as his wife. The man of her dreams were proposing to her!

And said person was now staring at her, "well?! %#$£ answer then!"

Laughing out loud as tears began to run down her cheeks, Shera rushed over to him and hugged him with all her might, "yes, Cid! Yes, yes, yes!"

Choking with surprise at the attack and trembling with relief, Cid managed to pry himself loose to do the official act of placing the ring on her finger, then smiled slightly to her, "thought I had forgotten, didn't you?"

Shera was trembling beyond her control with happiness, "n-no, I didn't think you'd forgotten it... But we all say things we don't m-mean when we're in dangerous situations..."

She quickly stole a kiss, then waved her hand so he could see the ring, "it's amazing! Thank you!"

Cid lead her over to the blanket that had been laid out by the big window, and they sat down to gaze up at the stars in the black night. Surrounded by candle light, they were mesmerized at the beauty of the universe, safe from Meteor and Sephiroth and with a future beckoning them with promises of happiness. Cid glanced over at the woman by his side, studying her face as the candle light played over her skin and her eyes twinkled with stars. "I love you," he stated softly, and Shera met his warm gaze with eyes equally soft as she leaned in for an achingly tender kiss,

"and I've always loved you, Cid Highwind."

The end...

And what about Vincent, you ask? His fate will be revealed in the next fic; Unforgivable Sinner! (comming to a site near you!)

R & R, people!

A huge thank you to Wolfwood11 for praise and guidance! This one is for you!


End file.
